Miel Amarga
by kukicullen
Summary: Estaba segura de 3 cosas: Amaba y odiaba a Edward a la vez, me había abandonado, Alexander y su familia eran diferentes a los demás; y por último no sabía el porqué pero Edward y Alexander se odiaban a muerte, ¿acaso existía el odio a primera vista? edxbe
1. Mi Graduación

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**N/A:Es mi primer fic, asi que porfavor un poco de compasión. Gracias por leer. =D**

**Miel Amarga**

"_Puedo oír tu voz diciendo el adiós, destruyendo toda mi ilusión. Ahora mi vida está sin luz sin sol."_

_**Capítulo 1:Mi graduación**_

Hace 10 meses, 10 largos meses que habían pasado desde "_el final_", desde el día en que Edward me dijo "_adiós ,Bella_"..."_cuídate mucho_", desde que me garantizo que no lo iba a volver a ver, que no iba a regresar ni hacerme pasar por todo lo que nos había sucedido..._otra vez_.

Y no lo voy a negar, cumplió su promesa...hasta ahora no he vuelto a verlo ni he oído algo acerca de el o de su familia, pero aun así hubo una oración de 6 simples palabras que a los ojos de otras personas talvez sean insignificantes pero para mi eran muy importantes y a la vez muy dolorosas.

"_Será como si nunca hubiese existido"_

Esto nunca llego a cumplirse hasta el día de hoy y estoy 100% segura que en el futuro tampoco se cumplirá.

¡Todo era una farsa!...¿cómo una persona cuerda podría olvidarse tan fácilmente de alguien que aparte de ser el amor de tu vida ,era un vampiro?.....pero Edward logro encontrar una respuesta.

_"No te preocupes. Eres humana y tu memoria es un autentico colador. A ustedes el tiempo les cura todas las heridas."_

Ja! ...para él era tan fácil decirlo!..El no era el "_abandonado"_ que había permanecido como 3 meses grogui, intentando poder salir del estado de trance en que uno se encontraba.

Ya no iba a pensar más en eso, cada vez que lo hacia me ponía furiosa y aparte estaba rompiendo una regla muy importante que me había impuesto desde "_ese día"._

Regla: No pensar ni realizar acciones que implicaran sus nombres o que me hagan recordarlos.

Esta era mi regla y tendría que regirme a ella si no quería volver a caer al profundo hoyo en que hace unos meses me encontraba. Pero por supuesto que hubieron ciertas bajas como esta vez.

Lamentablemente algunas veces, inconscientemente los recuerdos salían a flote.

En ese momento la voz de Charlie me saco de mis incómodos ensimasmientos.

-Bella apresúrate que vamos a llegar tarde-dijo mientras daba unos cuantos toquecitos a la puerta de mi dormitorio.

Oh! Cierto!. Lo había olvidado. Hoy era mi graduación. ¿dónde tenia la cabeza?. Intente no responder a la pregunta.

-Si papá, ya me cambio y salimos –me apresure por contestarle para que se tranquilizara.

-Te espero abajo-contesto para luego comenzar a sentir como sus pasos se alejaban cada vez mas al bajar por las escaleras.

Salí apresurada de la cama y me dirigí al baño. Observe mi reflejo en el espejo por unos segundos. Estaba un poco más pálida de lo normal y había unas resaltantes ojeras bajo mis ojos.

Opte primero por lavarme el rostro y luego ver como arreglaba las grandes imperfecciones de mi cara con un poco de maquillaje.

Después de esa ardua labor me encamine hacia el armario para poder sacar mi nueva ropa recién adquirida el día anterior ya que Angela me había prácticamente obligado a acompañarla a Port Angeles para ir de "shopping"

Yo había aceptado bajo la condición de ir como una simple espectadora ya que nunca me había sentido cómoda en el ámbito de la moda.

Pero a la hora de la hora , ya estando dentro del "mall", Angela comenzó a poner en marcha esos trucos para inducir a las personas-que de hecho nunca las comprenderé- a comprarse algo.

Y pues funciono, pero no era que yo fuera fácil de influenciar sino que pensándolo bien mi guardarropa tenia una grave escasez de ropa por lo que pensé que ya no era tan mala idea actualizarlo por lo menos un poquito.

Agradecí infinitamente a Charlie por haberme obligado a llevar dinero a pesar de las miles de veces que le dije que no iba a comprarme nada.

Me coloque aceleradamente un jersey nuevo un tanto sofisticado para la ocasión y una falda que esperaba que encajara bien con este. Claramente no tenia muy bien desarrollado la capacidad de combinar colores, o eso es lo que siempre decía Alic......

Recordé inmediatamente la regla dejando inconcluso el pensamiento. Me mire por ultima vez en el espejo para darme los últimos retoques.

Al bajar las escaleras me di cuenta que Charlie parecía haber comenzado a perder la paciencia, estaba caminando de un lugar para otro.

Al darse cuenta de mi presencia alzo la vista inmediatamente.

-Luces muy bien Bella- afirmo mientras yo terminaba de bajar.

-Gracias papá, vamos?- me acerque a la puerta.

-Vamos-respondió

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Y bien Bella, ya has pensado a que universidad vas a ir?-inquirió mi padre sin sacar la vista de la carretera.

Yo me encontraba mirando al limpia parabrisas que se movia de un lado para otro intentando impedir que la lluvia nuble por completo la vista a la carretera.

-De hecho, he enviado algunas solicitudes a diferentes universidades pero aún no he tenido una respuesta-informé con voz apagada.

-No te preocupes Bella, seguro que ya te responderán-dijo tratando de darme ánimos.

-Sí, lo se

-¿Y a qué universidades enviastes las solicitudes?

-Mmm.....a la de California, Syracuse, Dartmouth, New Hampshire.........y también a Harvard...Aunque dudo que me acepten ahi.

-Solo espera, vas a ver que pronto te responderán

-Eso espero

No pudimos seguir con la plática ya que habíamos llegado al instituto. Charlie tuvo que estacionarce por la cafetería. Todo estaba casi repleto de autos y de la misma manera, de gente.

Por el gimnasio-donde se iba a desarrollar la ceremonia-habia una gran masa de personas divididas en grupos hablando entre si. Se podía sentir con claridad la alegría que habia en el ambiente, pero que raramente no me contagiaba.

Abrí la puerta para salir de la camioneta de mi padre pero antes de que mi pie logre tocar el suelo, una mano se extendio en frente mío. Conocía esa mano como si fuera la mía......

Tendí mi mano inmediatamente sobre ella y salí con mucha mas facilidad de la camioneta.

-Hola Bella!-me saludó-¿como estas?

-Hola Jacob, estoy normal y tu?

-Pues supongo que ahora yo también-dijo divertido, mientras se lanzaba a darme uno de sus fuertes-pero que no dejaban de ser cariñosos- abrazos de oso.

Ya me habia acostumbrado mas a sus abrazos por lo que ya no se me hacia muy dificultuosa la respiración. Al separarnos Jake me quedó mirando a los ojos fijamente, me puso algo nerviosa y pense que lo mejor era buscar un buen tema de conversacion para poder evadir su mirada penetrante.

- wauuuuu!,, Jacob!... De verdad creo que nunca paras de crecer!- trate de decirlo lo mas sorprendida que podia, esperaba que con esto me deje de mirar asi.

- Ja! ..Y eso que solo me dejastes de ver por un dia- Funcionó, desvio su mirada para fijarse en el mientras se examinaba- ¿qué tal la pasastes ayer?..para mi fue un día muy largo..-y volvió a posar sus ojos en mi, rápidamente me di cuenta de la indirecta que guardaban esas palabras.

Comenzé a buscar una respuesta rápida que no me comprometiera en nada, pero...no encontré ninguna.... Gracias a Dios, Charlie y Billy-en su silla de ruedas- se acercaron a nosotros justo antes de que yo tenga que responder.

-Hola chicos, parece que ya se encontraron- dijo Billy con algo de entusiasmo.

-Sí, hola Billy-saludé.

- Bueno, creo que ya debemos de entrar si queremos encontrar sitio-señaló Charlie

-Sí -todos respondimos al unísono, mientras que ellos comenzaron a caminar en direccion hacia el gimnasio. Yo me quedé un momento parada ahi.

Éste, definitivamente, iba a ser un dia muy largo.....esperaba que fuera un dia normal..pero si había empezado mal el día......la verdad..dudo que se cumpliera.

Respiré profundamente y seguí a los demás....al mismo tiempo empecé a prepararme mentalmemente para lo que me guardaba el resto del día.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Por favor, diganme lo que opinan. ¿debo seguir con esto?...o lo dejo y solo me limito a leer fics....weno...espero sus reviews...(y no me dejen esperando XD)**


	2. Mi sol personal

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**N/A:Es mi primer fic, asi que porfavor un poco de compasión. Gracias por leer. =D**

**Miel Amarga**

_"Puedo oír tu voz diciendo el adiós, destruyendo toda mi ilusión. Ahora mi vida está sin luz sin sol."_

**Capítulo 2: Mi sol personal**

Lo primero que vimos apenas entramos al gimnasio fue un gran cartel-digo "_gran_" por que de verdad era grande-donde decía "_Mi Graduación"_ con letras tan llamativas y coloridas que al visualizarlo por más de unos cuantos segundos, uno se podía haber quedado ciega."_Hubiese traido unos lentes de sol_" pensé, pero ¿a quién en el mundo se le hubiese ocurrido que iba a necesitar unos lentes de sol en un pueblecito donde nunca para de llover y el cielo casi siempre permanece encapotado?....Pues a mi, no. Pero como dice mi madre: _"Nada es absoluto en esta vida, todo es relativo"._

Había mucha gente dentro, tanta que no podía creer que alcanzábamos todos ahi. Buscamos con la mirada si había algunos sitios libres pero por mi parte yo no encontré nada.

-Voy a ir a ver si por al fondo hay sitio-habló Charlie.

-Yo voy contigo-dije mientras comenzaba a moverme.

-No!...por favor.. este es tu día, Bella- dijo como si se estaría a punto de cometer un crimen- mas bien...-señaló mientras buscaba a alguien-Jacob, tú me puedes ayudar.

-Claro que sí Charlie, no hay problema-respondió Jacob.

-Bien, Bella tu quédate con Billy- sin más, los dos se fueron perdiéndose de mi vista.

Billy y yo nos mantuvimos unos minutos en silencio. La verdad es que no sabia que tema de conversación le gustaría tocar, asi que preferí mantener mi boca cerrada. Después de un momento, el padre de Jacob decidió romper el hielo.

-Asi que, hoy te graduas...no Bella?- me miró directamente a los ojos.

-Si, asi es- su mirada era completamente igual al de Jake, igual de intimidante y profundos. Suponía que lo llevaban en sus genes.

Yo le debía mucho a su hijo. Desde que "_él"_ se fue, Jacob fue la persona en quien pude apoyarme. Éramos como los dos mejores amigos que podían existir en la fas de la tierra, como uña y mugre (solo que yo la uña y el la mugre...jajaja....mentira).

Me ayudó en los momentos más críticos que pasé y a "_superarlos"._ Aunque de todas formas nunca iba a ser lo mismo. Jake era como _mi sol personal _que me iluminaba el día cuando este quedaba atrapado entre las sombras. Por eso, me afectó tanto cuando mi mejor amigo se alejó de mi, yo hice todo lo posible para poder hablar con el y preguntarle qué es lo que ocurría pero el siempre se negaba y me evadía casi todo el tiempo.

Me fue algo difícil poder platicar con Jake, pero cuando lo logré me enteré de su _secreto oculto. _El no era del todo humano, era un _hombre lobo_, un _licántropo. _De verdad, comenzaba a creer que tenía un cierto afán por andar con personajes sacados de cuentos de terror. Con lo _sobrenatural._

Después de enterarme de su "secretito", decidimos continuar con nuestra amistad y nos prometimos que pase lo que pase nunca dejaríamos de ser amigos.

Pero hace unos 4 meses que me daba la sensación de que Jacob quería ser algo más que amig.....No, es imposible, ¿cómo el se podría fijar en mi? Existían muchas chicas más lindas que yo en Forks o en la Push y el se fijaría en mi?. Comenzé a buscar razones por las cuales el se enamoraría de mi, pero simplemente no las encontré.

-Srta. Swan, tiene que ir con los demás alumnos-alcé la vista de inmediato, era la señora Cope señalándo con su mano hacia dónde debería dirigirme.

-Si, ya voy- me despedí de Billy rápidamente y le dije que avisara a mi padre que tuve que irme con mis compañeros.

Comenzé a caminar pero de la nada alguién me tomó repentinamente del brazo. Me fijé bien y era Jacob. ¿De dónde diablos había salido?

- Bella, cuando termine todo esto, quisiera hablar contigo-susurró a mi oído. Su reacción me dejó algo aturdida y solo me limité a asentir e irme.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me encontraba hablando con Angela y Jessica acerca de las universidades, mejor dicho, ellas conversaban y yo supuestamente "escuchaba". Y digo supuestamente por que estaba más entretenida mirando a cada rato el reloj.

Le rogaba a este que avanzara sus manecillas lo más veloz posible pero al parecer este hacía todo lo contrario. Cada minuto que pasaba me parecia que era una hora. Realmente estaba muy ansiosa a que toda esta actividad terminara-aunque ni siquiera había empezado-, la reacción de Jake me dejó un poco preocupada y creo que también algo horrorizada. Quería saber qué es lo que me iba a decir, pero lamentablemente el tiempo no cooperaba en nada.

-¿Bella?- la voz de Angela hizo que rompiera el fuerte contacto visual que se habá creado entre el reloj y yo.

-Ahh?-mascullé

-Bella, ¿escuchaste lo que te pregunte?-esta vez habló Jessica mirándome con cara rara.

-Ahhh... pues creo que me desconcentré un poco...pero ¿qué me decías?-intenté hacer que la conversación vuelva a la normalidad.

-Bueno, te pregunté qué universidades te habían aceptado- farfulló, aún mirandome con cara de "y a esta qué le pasa"

-Ehhh....pues aún no me han enviado ninguna respuesta-respondí con algo de verguenza-...y a ustedes?-traté de evitar ser más el centro de conversación.

- A mi me aceptaron en Syracuse, justo ayer me llegó la carta-contestó Angela con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. He de esperarse que ella ingresara a Syracuse, Angela era una buena alumna. Así que no era tan malo que todavía no me acepten en alguna universidad.

-Y a mi en la Universidad de California-informó Jess con voz altanera. Bueno ahora si me sentía realmente mal.

No pudimos seguir hablando pues el director pidió orden para poder comenzar con la ceremonia, asi que nos sentamos en nuestros lugares tratándo de mantener silencio.

Todos los familiares e invitados se encontraban sentados al otro lado del gimnasio, al frente del estrado.

-Buenos días a todos, estamos aquí para presenciar un momento muy importante en la vida de estos jóvenes estudiantes. Hoy es su graduación y estoy seguro que mucho de ustedes lo estuvieron esperando por mucho tiempo.-el director se detuvo un segundo para respirar hondo,sí que nos esperaba un largo y aburrido discurso, y luego prosiguió-La graduación es el final de una etapa pero a la vez es el inicio de yo tuve la oportunidad de graduarme fue un hecho muy significativo que marcó mi vida, por eso ustedes queridos estudiantes tienen que........-bla bla bla, me acomodé bien en mi silla para evitar futuros calambres por la gran cantidad de tiempo que tenía que estar sentada.

Aunque todos estabamos en completo silencio, era casi infalible que nadie estaba escuchando. Observé rápidamente el rostro de mis compañeros y me encontré con el de Eric (a unas filas más atrás que la mía), el cual se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente-como un niño de dos años- y bien acurrucado con un dedo en su boca? o eso era lo que parecía. Agudicé mi vista. Sí, estaba en lo correcto. Eric estaba durmiendo y chupando su dedo.

Lo seguí observando cuando Tyler, que se sentaba al costado del "Bello durmiente", lo codeó. Eric se levantó de su sitio sobreexaltado.

-Ahhh....que?-dijo confundido, mientras que unos lo quedaban mirando u otros-como Tyler- se partían de la risa.

-Hay algo que quisiera compartir con nosotros joven Eric?-farfulló el director observándolo serio.

-Ehh...no, no hay nada-masculló con verguenza.

-Entonces, podría hacerme el favor de tomar asiento y permanecer en silencio?

-Sí- inmediatamente se sentó

-Bueno, pues continuemos con lo que estabamos-se dirigió a todos- como estaba diciendo en el año 1924 mi abuelo se graduó, el me trajo muchas enseñanzas que me sirvieron para la vida y ......-bla bla bla.

No hubo ningún otro incidente, por lo que durante el resto del discurso me interesé mas en buscar diferentes motivos para que no haya recibido hasta ahora, un aceptación. Llegué a tres alternativas.

a) Mi capacidad intelectual no era la suficientemente buena.

b) De alguna misteriosa forma, las universidades se enteraron de la "suerte" que traía conmigo y se pusieron de acuerdo para mantenerme lo más alejada posible.

c) Ninguna de las anteriores.

De todas formas aún tenía ciertos reparos sobre la alternativa A. Si más no recuerdo, Eric-conocido por ser el que más cursos había desaprobado, y ahora último por ser el "Bello durmiente"- gritó a los 4 vientos que lo habían aceptado en la Universidad de California. Mientras que yo había ocupado el 2º puesto (últimamente estoy ocupando mi mente en el estudio para no tener que pensar en otras cosas...), pues el 1º lo ocupó un nerd que no hablaba ni interactuaba con nadie a excepción con los libros de la Biblioteca.

Entonces, ¿por qué a mi no?

Me costaba mucho creer que la alternativa B podía ser cierta, por lo que preferí quedarme con la alternativa C: Ninguna de las anteriores

Decidí darle una rápida ojeada al reloj pero repentinamente oi al director comenzar a llamar a cada uno de mis compañeros para recibir su diploma. Supuestamente al fin había dado por terminado su discurso.

No pensé que llegaran a nombrarme tan rápido. Swan era uno de los últimos apellidos de la lista, parecía ser que el tiempo se había conmovido a lfin de mi y decidió acceder a mi petición hecha unas cuantas horas atras.

Me levanté de mi asiento lo mas rapido posible, entre aplausos y flashes que provenían de las cámaras de Jacob y Charlie, traté de ignorarlos y concentrarme en mantener el equilibrio y no tropezarme. Hoy no había despertado con ganas de hacer el ridículo y encima en mi graduación.

Subí al estrado y la señora Cope me tendió el diploma mientras que el director se acercaba a mi para la tipica foto. De repente los flashes cegaron mis ojos, traté de hacer la sonrisa mas convincente que podía y luego me dispuse a bajar del estrado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Bella, por aquí!-oí la voz de Jacob y me volví para ubicarlo con la al otro extremo del gimnasio, alzando los brazos para que lo vea con facilidad . Pero de hecho eso era completamente innecesario, su misma altura y descomunal fuerza que se desprendía de el lo hacía resaltar de entre toda la multitud.

La ceremonia habia terminado por fin. Eso provocó una gran alegría en mi, pero a la vez una gran tremenda acumulacion de graduados y sus familiares permanecian entre Jacob y yo , como si fuese una barrera.

Iba a demorar un buen tiempo en esquivar a la gente pero parecía ser que Jake se dio cuenta del problema, apareciendo agilmente al lado mio en unos segundos.

-Vaya que si eres rápido-afirmé un poco sorprendida

-Ya sabes, beneficios de ser un licántropo-dijo divertido

-Si, ya me di cuenta-murmuré

-Esto...Bella, quería hablar contigo-habló con un tono mas serio

-Bueno... qué me quieres decir?

-Porque mejor no vamos allá-señaló uno de los banquitos que se encontraba en una esquina del gimnasio-digo, para poder hablar mejor.

-Si, no hay problema-e inmediatamente nos encaminamos hacia los bancos. Durante el trayecto me estaba frotando las manos, signo de que estaba entrando en una crisis nerviosa. Eso era malo.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí.-mumuré mientras me sentaba- soy toda oídos

-Bueno, comenzaré, pero debes prometerme que no vas a decir nada hasta que termine-me miró a los ojos fijamente.

-Lo prometo-el asintió

-Escucha-inhaló una gran bocanada de aire-durante todo este tiempo, te has vuelto una persona muy importante en mi vida-me di cuenta a qué se refería y decidí intervenir

-Jake, yo..-me calló poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios.

-Shhh, Bella no voy a alargarlo más-respiró hondo y me miró a los ojos- estoy enamorado de ti.

Nos quedamos en completo silencio. No sabía que decir.

-Por si acaso, ya terminé-y me estampó una de sus sonrisas que eran difíciles de sonrió al verlo asi, pero ahora era totalmente diferente. Aunque no puedo negar que me ayudó un poco a tranquilizar mis nervios.

-Jacob, ...no se que decir- me paré e intenté alejarme de ahí lo mas que pude, necesitaba pensar, pero antes que lo lograra una mano me detuvo cogiéndome por la cintura.

-Solo dime lo que sientes Bella, dime lo que piensas- me volví hacia el y retrocedí un poco para alargar la distancia que había entre los dos.

-Yo.. tu.., tu....ehh.....-tartamudié- tu también has llegado a ser una persona muy importante para mi y también te quiero mucho, pero yo.....-suspiré- yo no siento lo mismo que tu, solo te puedo ver como mi mejor amigo Jake, por lo menos hasta ahora. Yo aún no he podido superarlo del todo, estoy muy confundida, por favor perdóname.

-No, no te preocupes. Mas bien, gracias por decirme lo que piensas- se quedo en silencio unos segundos y luego siguió-también quiero decirte que voy a esperarte todo el tiempo que sea necesario Bella.

Me sentía realmente muy mal, se notaba una gran tristeza en su rostro que intentaba ocultar pero sin mucho exito. Solo me limite a decir Gracias.

Nos quedamos ahi, en silencio durante un par de minutos, hasta que el decidió hablar

- Creo que ya es tiempo de ir con Charlie, debe estar esperándonos.

-Oh, sí...con todo esto no te pregunté donde está

-Se fue a traer la camioneta. No quería que tengas que caminar hasta la cafetería. Además me pidió que te espere-dijo-ah y Billy también esá con el- Agregó rápido

-Ya veo, entonces no hay que hacerlos esperar mas de la cuenta-contesté

-Tienes razón- y comenzamos a caminar para salir del gimnasio. Todo el tiempo nos mantuvimos en silencio. Ahora sabía que nada iba a volver a ser lo mismo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Uff... estoy cansada..weno tanto q me decían que querían los capitulos mas largos, aqui esta.....espero q les halla gustado....**

**Y de verdad gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, me alegraron el dia =)**

**weno pero tampoco no se olviden ahora de dejar su huellita...¿como? ...simple apreta Go y listo..asi de sencillo. espero traer el proximo capi mañana o sino pasado.**

**Ahh talvez se preguntaran cuando entrara EDWARD en accion ..pues con mis calculos ( q espero que esten bien hechos XD)puede ser que en el 4º capi entre. weno ahora si me despido. Cuidense.**

**Besos..**

**Kukicullen**


	3. Universidad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**N/A: bueno aquí les dejo el 3º capi. =D. Nos vemos abajo!**

**Miel Amarga**

_"Puedo oír tu voz diciendo el adiós, destruyendo toda mi ilusión. Ahora mi vida está sin luz sin sol"_

**_Capítulo 3: Universidad_**

- Felicitaciones Bella- dijo muy entusiasmado.

- Papá, ya me dijistes eso antes-susurré con tono cansino, desde que habíamos subido a la camioneta no había parado de decir lo mismo.

- Sí, pero esta vez es por otra cosa.

-Ah si?, y por qué otra cosa?- pregunté curiosa. Si no era por mi graduación, ¿por qué más sería?

- Eso pronto lo sabrás- su voz guardaba algo de misterio. Y la verdad, yo odiaba que me oculten las cosas. Pero si era Charlie, sabía no podría sacarle ningún tipo de información.

- Eso espero- murmuré. Durante unos minutos nos quedamos callados, hasta que Charlie decidió hablar.

- Que pena que Billy ni Jacob pudieron venir no?

-Ahh...si- respondí

- Pero fue extraño la forma en que se fueron, parecían muy...... impacientes- continuó Charlie, pensativo

- Jacob me dijo que uno de sus amigos de la Push tuvo un accidente, por eso se tuvieron que ir rápido- contesté lo más natural posible.

- Ahh...eso cambia las cosas.

Odiaba tener que mentir, sólo lo hacía cuando era realmente necesario. Jake a la justas tuvo tiempo de contarme que Sam lo estaba llamando por que algo había sucedido en la Push, al parecer era grave.

Se me hacía un poco difícil tener que ocultar el "secretito" de Jacob a mi padre, aunque ya me estaba acostumbrando. Antes no servía para las mentiras pero como se dice: Con la práctica, todo se logra. Ahora no me considero ni buena ni mala.

- ¿cuánto falta para llegar?- inquírí con el intento de cambiar el tema.

- El restaurant queda por aquí- volteamos la esquina- es más ya llegamos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Buenas tardes, ¿qué es lo que desean ordenar?- preguntó amablemente el mesero.

- Yo deseo un Fetuccini al Pesto, y tu Bella?

Me quedé observando la cartilla del menú por un momento. No me decidía por unos ravioles en salsa Bolognesa o una Lasagna de carne.

- Bella?- me apresuró mi padre.

- Ehhh....una lasagna de carne por favor- contesté

- En unos minutos traeremos su pedido-sonrió el mesero y se retiró de inmediato

- Supongo que ahora ya es tiempo para que me digas por qué otra cosa más me felicitaste, verdad?- miré a mi padre fijamente

- Bueno, creo que ya es hora- esperé a que continuara-recuerdas la plática que tuvimos acerca de las universidades?

-Sí-contesté un poco dudosa

- Bien, ayer en la tarde enviaron esto- me colocó un sobre (que ya estaba abierto) entre mis manos- lo siento Bella, no pude contenerme y lo leí . Estoy seguro que te vas a poner a saltar de la alegría en cuanto lo leas.

No dije nada, solo mire el sobre fijamente mientras poco a poco me sumía en mis pensamientos.

Aparentemente debería estar alegre, al parecer por fin había recibido una aceptación. Era mejor una que nada. Pero, no sé, tener el sobre entre mis manos me hacía sentir extraña, como si al momento de abrirla mi vida daría un giro... otra vez.

- Vamos Bella, leelo-la voz de Charlie me hizo reaccionar.

Respiré profundo, como si fuera la última vez que lo haría y saqué la famosa carta del sobre. Decía:

_**..........................................................................................................................15 de Julio, del presente año**_

_**Srta. Isabella Swan:**_

**_Por medio de la presente, se le comunica que usted ha sido admitida para formar parte de la población estudiantil de la prestigiosa "Universidad de Alaska"._**

**_Así mismo, poder informarle que el día 30 de Julio tendrá que acercarse a nuestras instalaciones para su matrícula correspondiente._**

**_Sin más que notificarle, nos despedimos de usted._**

**_Atentamente, Jodi Roig_**

**_Director General de la U.A._**

**_"Universidad de Alaska"_**

Al terminar de leer la carta, mi cabeza se llenó de preguntas sin respuesta. Era cierto, había recibido una aceptación pero de una universidad que nunca llegué a solicitar. Realmente estaba muy confundida.

- ¿Bella?, ¿por qué no estas saltando de alegría?- me observó extraño.

- No, si estoy alegre- respondí con tono apagado y más bien pensativa. ¿Cómo pudo haber sucedido?

- Sí, se nota mucho-dijo sarcásticamente.

-Si estoy alegre papá-Charlie me miró con cara de "sí, te creo"-bueno, talvez solo estoy un poco alegre.

Mi padre no emitió ningún sonido de su boca, esperándo a que siguiera.

-Mira, me comenzaba a sentir como una rechazada universitaria por no ser aceptada, pero con esto-señalé el sobre-mi autoestima ha mejorado.

Esperé que con eso me deje de mirar extraño.

- Y por qué te noto confundida?-dijo tras examinar cada gesto que hacía mi rostro.

-No lo puedo negar,estoy un poco confundida pero no es nada importante.

- º________º

- Esta bien..estoy muy confundida, es más no habrá un error?....tal vez se equivocaron y me lo enviaron a mi.

-Bella, tiene tu nombre-aclaró Charlie

-Sí , pero...-no pude continuar

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-inquirió algo molesto,el odiaba no poder entender lo que sucedía.

- Lo que pasa es que nunca envié una solicitud a esa universidad-terminé de decir. Estaba frustada.

-Pero..eso no importa-rodeó los ojos como intentando encontrar algo- puede ser que han oido de ti, que eres una gran estudiante-era la peor excusa que podia dar.

- Oir de mi?-pregunté incrédula- Papá por si no te has dado cuenta, estudio en el único instituto existente en un pequeño pueblo al noroeste de Washington,. donde aparte casi nadie en el mundo sabe de la existencia de este lugar...y tu me dices que una prestigiosa universidad logre oir de mi?-lo dejé con la boca abierta.

Decidí quedarme en silencio para que Charlie pudiera asimilar toda la información y me responda. Pasaron unos minutos, Charlie nunca respondió. Creo que me pase un poco.

-Papá?

-Ehh..si?...esto Bella- lo miré- escucha, talvez tengas razón pero no te logro entender- lo observé aún más confundida.

- ¿Quieres que te vuelva a repetir todo?

- No!!- respondió ipso facto- sino yo me refería a que ésta- tomó el sobre en sus manos- es la única aceptación que has recibido y tu lo estas rechazando-continuó- No importa de que forma te lo hayan mandado, solo importa que aquí está tu nombre, fuistes aceptada y no puedes desperdiciar esta oportunidad. ¿qué dices?

En ese preciso instante apareció el moso.

- Aquí esta su orden- colocó los platos cuidadosamente sobre la mesa.

- Gracias- a las justas escuché lo que contestó mi padre. El mesero pareció decir algo más pero no pude continuar prestando atención. Mi mente se iba alejando poco a poco de ese lugar.

No podía creer lo tonta que podía llegar a ser. ¿Cómo era posible que este rechazando la única oportunidad que se me había presentado?. Iba a ir a esa universidad, lo tenía decidido.

- Bella?.. ¿qué dices?

Velozmente volví en si y me di cuenta que el mesero ya se había retirado dejándonos solos a Charlie y a mi nuevamente.

- Esta bien, papá, voy a ir- contesté con determinación. Solo esperaba no cometer un error.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No lograba distinguir si era un sueño o realidad pero suponiendo que era real, iba a resultar verdaderamente extraño que este siendo perseguida por un ejército de cartas en versión gigante que traian dentro de si una aceptación de la Universidad de Alaska.

Todos estos gritaban tras de mi "Ábreme", "Leeme" mientras que aumentaban aún más su velocidad para atraparme.

Yo corría horrorizada hacia una puerta, donde había una etiqueta pegada que decía "Salida". El problema era que cada que yo me acercaba más a ella, esta se alejaba. Desesperada y frustrada intenté aumentar mi velocidad. Mala idea. Mis piernas se enredaron entre si y caí como un saco de papas sobre el suelo. Rendida, cerré los ojos y me cubrí la cabeza con los brazos esperando mi triste futuro. No ocurrió nada y más bien un silencio sepulcral cubrió todo el ambiente.

Levanté temerosa mi vista, todo había desaparecido. Estaba en la nada, totalmente en blanco.

Definitivamente tenía que ser un sueño y muy extraño. Traté de idear un plan para poder salir de ese trance. Quizá, si me peñizcaba lograría reaccionar y despertar. Suponía que era una buena opción, asi que no perdía nada con hacerlo. Lo intenté. Nada. Lo volví a hacer con un poco más de fuerza. Nada. Bueno, la tercera es la vencida. Respiré hondo antes de que mi mano cumpla con su cometido pero una voz ronca me llamó.

- Bella.........Bella- no reconocía esa voz. Nunca antes en la vida lo había escuchado.

- Bella...-volvió a pronunciar mi nombre con más fuerza- Bella- dijo casi gritando. Si seguía así mi cabeza iba a explotar- Bella- no lo soporté más

Desperté muy exaltada y jadeando. Me levanté rápidamente de mi cama y me dirigí hacia la ventana, aún era de madrugada y había una gran luna llena observándome al pie de mi ventana. Blanca, sin ni una sola nube que le quitara la claridad. Sólo tendría que pasar unas horas para que amanezca y esta desapareciera. La contemplé un instante más para luego volver a la cama pero antes, me di cuenta que mis manos estaban húmedas. ¿Había sudado?. Guau, de verdad tanto me había afectado?

Toqué mi espalda, también estaba húmeda, como me lo imaginaba. Tendría que cambiarme de pijama o sino pescaría una gripe. Mientras me cambiaba, todo el tiempo traté de ignorar el sueño que me había inquietado terriblemente hace unos minutos. Antes de volver a meterme a la cama, me fije la hora en el reloj. Eran las 3:15 de la madrugada. Trataría de dormir y de eliminar esa pesadilla de mi subconciente. Pondría mi mente en blanco hasta que amanezca, sin que nada me llegara a inquietar más.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sonó el despertador, abrí mis ojos pesadamente. Increíblemente había dormido las horas restantes plácidamente sin que algo más me frustrara.

Hoy era 27 de Julio y solo faltaban 3 días para que llegue el 30.

Todo ya estaba listo, el equipaje, el pasaje del avión, todo lo que tenía que llevar ya estaba en orden. Incluyendo también la ropa, ya que considerándo el gélido clima de Alaska, Reene no dudo ni un momento en comprarme una tonelada de abrigos de todo tipo y otras miles de cosas para que mi estadía ahí no me afectara demasiado.

Y con respecto al dinero para la matrícula, de igual manera estaba resuelto. Tenía un pequeño ahorro que unido con lo que mis padres pondrían, alcanzaría sin ningún problema.

Lo bueno de la universidad era que para las personas-como yo- que no tenían un lugar donde poder permanecer durante el tiempo de estudio, podría quedarse en unos dormitorios que la misma universidad ofrecía. Como si fuera un internado, solo que no lo era.

Como había dicho anteriormente, todos los problemas ya estaban resueltos a excepción de uno: Jacob

Solo contaba con 3 días para hallar la mejor forma de decírselo. Irónicamente mi mejor amigo era el único que no sabía de mi viaje. No volvimos a hablar desde el día de mi Graduación.

Y yo,como buena cobarde, no me atrevía ir a la Push por razones obvias, suponiendo que el tampoco se atrevía a venir aquí por la misma causa. Pero ahora tendría que hacerlo, no quería despedirme de el por teléfono. Esto era diferente y tenía que hacerlo como Dios manda, mirándolo a la cara.

Me lavé el rostro para despejarme un poco, me cambié por una ropa más decente que mi pijama rota y luego bajé a la cocina. Era sábado y Charlie había salido temprano a pescar como de costumbre.

Me preparé unos huevos revueltos y unas tostadas para matar el hambre.

Al terminar me tendí en el sofa y suspiré cansinamente.¿Qué es lo que se suponía que debía hacer hoy día?. Nada más me quedaban 3 días en Forks y talvez no volvería más hasta despues de un buen tiempo. Además había decidido hablar con Jacob mañana. Se me cruzaron varias opciones para pasar el día pero el que más me interesaba era visitar la casa de los Cullen y de paso el prado, aunque iba a desobedecer mi regla primordial ¿qué podía perder?, lo seguro es que nunca más regresara ahí. Esta visita me traería -sin duda- recuerdos de los buenos tiempos que añoraba pero que luego se convertirían en recuerdos amargos que causarían un gran dolor en mi corazón. Total, que mas daba, estando allí era obvio que me iba a poner melancólica y sentimental, pero después de unos días comenzaría una nueva vida en Alaska. Sería la chica nueva otra vez y nadie sabría absolutamente nada de mi vida.

Decidida me levanté del sofa , tomé mi bolso y fui en busca de mi _chevy_.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hace meses, casi por cumplirse un año, que no retomaba esa vía, realmente me sorprendía que hasta ahora lograra recordarlo.

Cruzé el puente sobre el río Calwah, donde la carretera se desviaba hacia el norte. Conforme avanzaba las casas estaban cada vez mas alejadas de la carretera y a la vez eran de mayor tamaño. Después de unos minutos pasé otro núcleo de edificios antes de dirigirme al bosque neblinoso, giré y tomé el camino sin pavimentar. Había concucido tantas veces por aquí que casi me era imposible perderme a pesar de los largos meses que habían transcurrido.

Tras recorrer unos pocos kilómetros más , logré visualizar la pequeña pradera- jardín, donde aún se mantenía la penumbra del bosque gracias a los 6 inmensos cedros que ofrecían una refrescante sombra.

Todo seguía igual, como si jamás hubiera pasado el tiempo. Aparqué cerca a lo que fue una vez el garaje, apagué el motor y salí de mi_ trasto. _Pude diferenciar el sonido de un río fluir, oculto en alguna parte.

La casa permanecía tal como antes, identificaba con facilidad el toque elegante que traía consigo y lo bien proporcionada que estaba. La pintura blanca que rodeaba el exterior de la estancia seguía intacta.

Caminé hacia el porche, verifiqué que la puerta no estaba con seguro y me dispuse a abrirla pero antes, respiré profundamente para darme valor.

Entré, todo era muy luminoso como lo recordaba. Si antes el interior era muy espacioso, ahora podría decirse que era inmenso. No había muebles, ni sillas, mesas, televisión, piano, stereo, pinturas, nada. Todo estaba completamente vacío. No había ni una sola señal de vida, la casa estaba abandona pero- eso sí- muy bien conservada. Lo único que habían dejado era la vidriera.

Fijé mi vista a la parte oriental de la estancia, ahí estaba todavía la maciza escalera de caracol, tal y como antes. Pensé un instante en subir al segundo piso y ver como estaba el cuarto de "él", pero eliminé la opción instantáneamente. Sería demasiado para mi, _definitivamente sufriría un colapso_-pensé.

Solo me limité a recorrer cada rincón del primer piso, luego agotada, me senté apoyada sobre una pared.

Los recuerdos de la primera vez que conocí oficialmente a los Cullen sumergieron de lo más profundo de mi subconciente, también de cuando nos besamos por primera vez, cuando me tocó mi nana, todas la bromas de Emmett, y por último, el recuerdo de mi fiesta de cumpleaños. El fin de los buenos tiempos.

Lágrimas amargas salieron de mis ojos. Ésta sería la última vez que lloraría por ellos, por "él". La verdad es que no se cuanto tiempo estuve así, pero ya debía ser tarde. _Creo que ya es hora de marcharme-_pensé.

Limpié las rebeldes lágrimas que quedaban todavía en mi rostro y me paré. Suspiré por última vez y me acerqué a la puerta para salir, pero una voz me detuvo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

No me atreví a voltear, me quedé paralizada como una estatua, ¿Qúé debía hacer ahora?....No lo sé.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**weno ya terminé ....me demoré un poco lo sé,,y lo siento =( pero weno lo importante s q ya lo subi!=D**

**¿como les pareció?..ya saben acepto opiniones , sugerencias, comentarios y críticas (pero sin insultos XD)......ahora me voy a tardar un poco mas en subir capis..pero voy a hacer lo posible. =)**

**OJO:**

**kukicullen + muchos reviews= kukicullen feliz y actualizará muy pronto!!! =D**

**kukicullen + pocos reviews= kukicullen triste y se demorará semanas en actualizar!!! =(**

**asi que ya saben todo depende de ustedes.....weno ahora si me safo....dejen sus huellitas apretando go!!!.. bye**

**besos**

**kukicullen**

**PD: proximo capi sale Edward!!!!!!! q emoción..pero ia saben ......nada es lo que parece. n_n**


	4. El comienzo del fin

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**N/A: Aquí el 4º capi!!!...qué pasara???..solo les diré ..."nada es lo que parece" _...nos leemos abajo =)**

**Miel Amarga**

_"Puedo oír tu voz diciendo el adiós, destruyendo toda mi ilusión. Ahora mi vida está sin luz sin sol."_

**_Capítulo 4 : El comienzo del fin_**

Estaba parada, inmóvil como una estatua. Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse al igual que los latidos de mi corazón. Con tan solo pensar que la persona que estaba detrás mío era EL, provocaba que mis piernas flaquearan. Tenía los nervios de punta.

- Bella?- volvió a preguntar. No aguanté más y giré velozmente para encararlo.

Quien fuera que sea, no le iba a temer.

- Jacob?-dije sorprendida. Agradecí con lo profundo de mi alma que fuera el y no otra persona...- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo te pregunté primero- recalcó.

- Ah...pues yo...quería ver cómo estaba la casa.

- Asi? y por qué?- inquirió confundido.

- Pues eso es ...complicado-contesté- y tu que haces aquí?- agregué ipso facto

- Yo...eh...también vine a ver como estaba la casa- mientras hablaba se pasó su gran mano por sus cabellos desordenados.

No contesté nada, sólo me limité a mirarlo con cara de punto raya punto...(º_____º)

- Está bien-suspiró rendido- cada cierto tiempo tengo que venir aquí para cerciorarme de que ellos no hayan.....bueno, tu sabes.

- Sí, te entiendo-murmuré cabizbaja.

- Pero tu todavía no me has respondido del todo bien-cruzó sus fuertes brazos sobre su bien formado torso mientras me miraba curioso esperando mi respuesta.

- Bien, total de todas maneras quería hablar contigo-esperé a que dijera algo, pero eso no sucedió, así que continué- ¿recuerdas algo sobre el asunto de las universidades?

- Bella, no me cambies el tema- refutó

- No, en serio...esto tiene que ver-noté que Jake lo pensó un instante, luego me observó y asintió con la cabeza.-Bueno, hace unas semanas me mandaron una aceptación.

- ¿Qué universidad?- preguntó

- La del Sudeste de Alaska- preferí no contarle que nunca había solicitado esa universidad, no me pareció importante.

- Pero, Alaska está muy lejos de aquí- respondió un poco molesto

- Jake, no me aceptaron en ninguna otra universidad, esta era la única opción.

-Y cuándo te vas?- percibí claramente un gesto de dolor en su rostro. Odiaba hacerlo sentir así.

- En tres días- susurré

- ¿En tres días?- casi grito. Se estaba descontrolando.

No respondí. Me quedé en silencio, no sabía que decir.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijistes antes?- comenzaba a perder los estribos. Estaba furioso y por consecuente, su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

- Jake, cálmate- traté de acercarme a el, pero no me dejó.

- ¿Por qué?- gritó, los temblores de su cuerpo eran cada vez más fuertes que antes.¿Qué iba a suceder ahora?

- Creí que era lo mejor- murmuré asustada. Tenía que calmarlo o esto iba a terminar mal, muy mal.

- Se suponía que yo era tu mejor amigo no?, me lo debiste de contar a penas te enteraste- era verdad, había cometido un error. Un gran error. Nunca debí haberle hecho eso.

Sin pensarlo más, me acerqué a el y lo abracé. A pesar de todas las miles de veces que me dijeron que era peligroso estar cerca de un licántropo descontrolado. Lo hice.

- Lo siento- Jake no trató de detenerme esta vez. Aunque su cuerpo aun temblaba violentamente, yo no me separé de el ni un instante. Esperaba que así lograra calmarse, en caso contrario, lo más probable era que muriera pero no me importaba. Yo se lo debía.

No dije más, solo esperé a que se calmara. Pasaron unos minutos, los temblores comenzaron a cesar hasta que poco a poco fueron desapareciendo. Sentí los brazos de mi amigo rodearme, estaba correspondiendo a mi abrazo.

- Lo siento- volví a repetir- Jake no dijo nada, solo me abrazó con más fuerza. Estuvimos así por unos instantes más.

- Ya no importa-dijo- ya pasó y no podemos hacer nada para volver el tiempo.

-Cometí un gran error-dije culpable

- No importa-repitió- solo que de haberlo sabido antes, hubiera pasado todo el tiempo que quedaba contigo-acarició mi cabello- asi que ahora me tienes que emendar por todo el tiempo perdido.

- Gracias-susurré.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Amaneció nublado-como siempre- en este pueblo. Lo primero que hice fue acercarme al calendario y marcar con una aspa el número 29. Como he de suponerse hoy era 29 de Julio y ahora solo me quedaba un día en Forks, mañana a las 8:00 AM partiría hacia Alaska. Sentía un poco de nervios por el viaje pero también una parte de mi se encontraba feliz.

Despues de tanto tiempo no pensé que las cosas podrían volver a la normalidad con Jake. Ayer, la había pasado todo el día con el. Tal y como antes, de verdad añoraba esos días.

Escuché unos pasos que se acercaban a mi habitación, y luego unos toquecitos en la puerta.

- Bella?...estás despierta?-llamó mi padre sin entrar a mi cuarto.

- Sí...qué pasa papá?-era extraño que Charlie me despierte. Algo tenía que haber sucedido.

- Solo vístete rápido- me apresuró.

- Pero..qué...por qué?- pregunté confusa.

- Solo hazlo Bella, no te preocupes- antes que pudiera refutar algo, oí a mi padre comenzar a bajar las escaleras- nada más tienes 5 minutos.- me avisó desde el primer piso.

¿5 minutos?...solo eso?...una persona necesita mucho más que eso para atender a sus necesidades humanas y más aún, si era una mujer.

Iba a perder más tiempo si seguía objetando, así que únicamente comenzé a cambiarme de ropa como loca poniéndome lo primero que ví. Fui al baño tan rápido que casi tropecé con la mesita de noche, a duras penas logré sostenerme a tiempo.

Después de unos minutos salí de mi cuarto y bajé al primer piso. Ahí estaba Charlie, sentado en su sillón favorito leyendo el periódico. ¿Acaso me había apresurado tanto para ver como leía su periódico?

Charlie volteo a verme cuando sintió mi presencia.

- No esperaba que demores tan poco- señaló

- Creí que me habías dicho que tenía sólo 5 minutos.-aclaré

- Sí, pero sabes que lo dije literalmente, verdad?-dijo parándose del sillón

Yo, por mi parte, preferí no responder a esa pregunta.

- Vamos- se acercó a la puerta.

- Sí, pero adónde?- inquirí

- A la casa de los Black- afirmó- hoy vamos a pasar todo el día con ellos.

-Pero no vamos a desayunar?-pregunté al sentir como mi estómago comenzaba a protestar.

- Sí, y lo vamos a hacer con los Black. Ya te dije, vamos a pasar todo el día con ellos.-repitió

Asentí inmediatamente para luego ir en busca de la camioneta de mi padre.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llegamos a la Push en cuestión de unos 20 minutos. Jacob y Billy ya nos estaban esperando afuera como si supieran a que hora exactamente llegaríamos. No se podía esperar menos de un licántropo como Jake, que tenía muy bien desarrollados sus 5 sentidos.

Apenas aparcamos, Jake se acercó y me ayudó a salir de la camioneta como de costumbre.

- ¿Qué tal Bella?- me preguntó

- Bien.

- Hola Jacob-saludó mi padre

- Hola Charlie-le respondió con un apretón de manos- Eh...voy a traer a Billy, me lo está reclamando. No demoro nada-ágilmente Jake desapareció de nuestra vista.

- Bella, lo has visto?...Como puede ser que siga creciendo?- dijo desconcertado

- Tu sabes como está la juventud ahora, papá-fue lo único que se ocurrió para contestarle. No era muy imaginativa.

- Hablas como si tu ya fueras adulta- bufó- y solo tienes 18 años.

- Lo que significa que ya soy mayor de edad, por si no te has dado cuenta aún-aclaré

No pude objetarle más, ni el a mi. Jake ya estaba de vuelta con su padre.

- Hola Charlie, Hola Bella.-saludó Billy.

Yo asentí respondiendo a su saludo, mientras que Charlie se acercaba a el para darle un apretón de manos como buenos amigos que eran.

- Oye Billy, no le estarás dando demasiadas vitaminas a tu hijo?-inquirió Charlie

- No, nada que ver. Jake no toma nada de vitaminas ni medicamentos.-volteó a ver a su hijo, para sonreir-todo es natural- y se echó a reír.

Jacob, por su parte, se avergonzó un poco y juraba haber visto un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

- Eso espero Billy, no quisiera tener que arrrestarte por intoxicación a menores de edad-bromeó mientras que los dos amigos se echaron a reir al unísono.

Lo único que hicimos Jacob y yo fue mirarnos abochornados por las bromas de nuestros padres.

- cof cof cof-carraspeó el hijo de Billy-creo que ya es tiempo de entrar a la casa, me da la sensación que Bella se está muriendo de hambre.-en eso, acertó. Mi pobre estómago no dejaba de reclamar comida.

Todos nos dirijimos hacia la casa en silencio, yo solo quería entrar rápido y desayunar. Ya no aguantaba más.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Era casi medio día y yo me encontraba mirando películas de terror con Jacob. Era la tecera película que ya veíamos. Habíamos permanecidos atentos al film todo el tiempo hasta que las letras blancas sobre el fondo negro salieron, indicando que ya había terminado.

Me estiré lo más que pude, me había entumecido. No se podía esperar otra cosa después de haber permanecido sentada en el sofa por unas tres horas. Voltié para buscar a mi padre pero no lo encontré.

-Jacob, sabes donde está Charlie?

- Ha salido un momento pero no te preocupes ya va a volver y con una sorpresa.-me estampó una sonrisa

- Una sorpresa-repetí desconcertada

- Sí, y no intentes tratar de sacarme más información que no lo conseguirás-dijo divertido

- Pero, porqué?, si mi papá sabe que no me gustan las sorpresas-reclamé

- Sé que esta si te va a gustar.

En ese momento oímos el sonido del motor de la camioneta de Charlie.

- Ven, salgamos a recibirlo-Jake me tomó de la mano y me llevó hacia afuera.

Ahí estaba, la camioneta y dentro de ella pude diferenciar dos siluetas. Acaso sería mi....

Decidí no apresurarme a los hechos, no quería hacerme falsas esperanzas. Una puerta del carro se habrió, era la del copiloto. Ahora si pude diferenciar quien era, no había pies a dudas. Era mi madre.

Me acerqué a ella lo más rápido que pude.

-Bella, hija ¿Cómo estás?- dijo mientras nos abrazabamos. Hace tiempo que no la veía, ya comenzaba a extrañarla.

- Bien mamá, gracias por venir.- Reene me estampó uno de sus besos demasiados cariñosos en la frente.

- No me des las gracias, soy tu madre y esto es lo menos que puedo hacer, ahora que te vas a ir lejos.-me sonrió.

-Gracias- a pesar de que me haya dicho que no le de las gracias, no pude evitarlo e inconscientemente lo volví a repetir.

Sentí que mi padre estaba a mi lado, voltié a mirarlo.

-Gracias, papá.- le regalé una sincera sonrisa. Creo que hoy había despertado con ánimos de agradecer a todo el mundo.

Jacob se acercó a nosotros para saludar. Ahora que lo pensaba mi madre nunca había conocido a Jake antes.

- Mamá, el es Jacob- estuve a punto de agregar "_mi mejor amigo_", pero no quería causar sufrimiento a nadie ahora, y más que era un día muy feliz para mi después de mucho tiempo. Mucho tiempo.

- Jacob, ella es Reene, mi madre.-los dos se dieron cordialmente la mano y luego entramos a la casa por segunda vez en el día.

La pasamos muy bien el resto del día, Reene también conoció a Billy.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, todos comieron muy bien y cómo no iba a ser así. La comida estaba realmente deliciosa. ¿Quién la habrá preparado?. No me pareció correcto preguntar en frente de todos, pero iba hallar la forma de preguntárselo a Jake, en algún momento.

Al terminar, Chalie sacó de la gran refrigeradora (de verdad era grande, suponía que era una de esas refrigeradoras antiguas pero que aún se mantenían en buen estado. ¿Cuánta comida alcanzaría ahí?. Era obvio que este era uno de los factores para que Jake tenga ese tamaño) un Champagne. Lo abrio y sirvió en los vasos que estaban en la mesa.

- Brindemos por Bella, para que este día sea de su agrado y para que siempre se acuerde de todos nosotros que siempre la estaremos apoyando. Esta no es una despedida, sino el comienzo del final.

Uauu. No sabía exactamente como fue que mi padre fue capaz de decir todo eso. Talvez era uno de esos arranques de inspiración que se le daba a todos en algún momento, a pesar de que algunos no suelan inspirarse con nada.

- Salud- todos dijeron al unísono mientras se llevaban sus copas a la boca para desgustar del Champagne.

Este era un día que nunca iba a olvidar, todas las personas que quería, bueno casi todos estaban reunidos en un mismo lugar. Después del brindis, todos se dividieron para conversar un rato.

Yo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, asi que decidí salir afuera un rato. Caminé hacia la playa, estaba atardeciendo. La mezcla de colores de este en el cielo era soprendente, era admirable. Me senté en la orilla, cerré los ojos y di un gran suspiro.

Sentí como una persona se sentaba a mi costado, voltié para verlo. Era Jacob.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó

- Sí.- nos quedamos en silencio por un momento.

- Este es mi último atardecer que voy a presenciar aquí - dije

- No tiene por que ser el último.-recalcó

- Bueno, el último dentro de un buen tiempo- corregí.

- Bella, quiero decirte que...-no pudo continuar porque Reene se apareció de no se donde.

- Hija, aquí estabas. Charlie te estaba buscando para decirte que ya es hora de irnos. Tienes que descansar bien para mañana.-avisó mi madre

- Sí, mamá ya voy.-y me levanté al mismo tiempo que Jake.

Los tres nos dirigimos hacia la casa, afuera los dos viejos amigos nos estaban esperando.

- Bueno Billy, adiós. La pasamos todos muy bien- se despidió Charlie con otro apretón de manos

- Nosotros también Charlie. No lo dudes.

Mientras que mi madre se despedía de Billy, yo me giré hacias Jake que estaba a mi lado.

- Jake..eh...la verdad no se muy bien como hacer esto-dije algo avergonzada- No soy buena para las despedidas.

- Y no te preocupes todavía Bella.- lo observé confundida

- Te voy a ir a despedir al aeropuerto- me aclaró- asi que tienes toda una noche para prepararte mentalmente para despedirte de mi- me sonrió.

No pude aguantar más y lo abracé. El me correspondió rodeandome con sus fuertes brazos.

- Bella, ya es tiempo- me separé de mi amigo y me despedí de Billy, luego me dirigí hacia la camioneta.

Entré al mismo tiempo que mis padres, me senté en la parte trasera y voltié una vez más para verlos. El carro arrancó y poco a poco nos alejamos de ahí, de la Push.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Ring Ring Ring_. Sonó el despertador. Abrí mis ojos pesadamente y maldije por debajo un poco por lo temprano que era. El cielo seguía aún oscuro.

Como rutina de siempre, me levanté de la cama y me dirigí hacia el calendario que estaba colgado cerca a la puerta. Marqué el #30..... 30, hoy era 30 de Julio, el día en que viajaría a Alaska??.....qué?. Entré en razón. ¡No podía creerlo!. _Hoy es 30. Hoy es 30. Hoy es 30._

No estaba muy segura de cuántas veces más repetí esa frase, pero fueron muchas. Estaba claro que había entrado en una crisis nerviosa de 3º grado.

- Bella?...hija?, ya estás despierta?- oí a mi madre preguntar pero en ese momento mis sentidos no se encontraban aptos para responder. Solo había una frase en mi mente.

Inconcientemente abrí la puerta de mi dormitorio salvajemente y miré a Reene que estaba algo sorprendida por mi actitud.

- Hoy es 30-fue lo único que dije.

- Sí, ya lo sé hija. Hoy es 30. Hoy vas a ir a la Universidad de Alaska-respondió dulcemente.

Yo simplemente la observé de nuevo y volví a repetir- Hoy es 30-sin decir más me metí a mi cuarto, dejando la puerta de abierta. Me acerqué ala ventana y perdí la mirada en cielo que poco a poco, muy lentamente se iba aclarando.

- Bella?...Estás bien?-no contesté

-Hija, sé que talvez estés un poco nerviosa por lo del viaje y toda esa cuestión. Eso es normal, pero no te preocupes. Todo va a salir bien- me animó. Por lo visto Reene todavía no se daba cuenta de lo grave de la situación en que me encontraba.

Se acercó a mi y mee tomó por los hombros.

- Responde algo Bella-no dije nada. Yo no estaba ahí, mi mente vagaba por todo mi subconciente sin tener noción de lo que ocurría. _Bella?...Bella?...Bella?_. Escuché a alguien llamarme, volví a la realidad.

- Qué?-voltié rápidamente

-Hija. Tranquila. No va a pasar nada-me decía mi madre.

- Qué hora es ?-pregunté

- Son las ...-miró su reloj de muñequera-.... 6:15 de la mañana

- Supongo que me tengo que alistar ya-dije más para mi.

-Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, ya estoy mejor-al terminar de hablar sentí los cálidos brazos de mi madre abrazarme. Esta reacción, sin duda, me calmó y me ayudó a sentir mucho mejor.

- Bien, entonces te dejo-salió de mi habitación-no demores demasiado que vamos a llegar tarde.

Respiré hondo y fui al baño para lavarme el rostro como todas las mañanas. Eso me ayudaría a despejar aún más mi mente. Después me coloqué unos jean y un polo cualquiera para luego ponerme una casaca encima.

Al terminar de vestirme me encaminé hacia el ropero para sacar las maletas que ya estaban listas. Abrí la puerta y las saqué cargando una por una. Pesaban un poco.

Dirigí mi vista una vez más hacia la habitación que había sido mi dormitorio durante los últimos años. Algunos recuerdos salieron a flote pero traté de ignorarlos y cerré la puerta.

No se cómo pero me las ingenié para bajar las maletas yo sola. Milagrosamente no tropecé en el intento o sino, en vezde dirigirnos hacia el aereopuerto nos estaríamos encaminando hacia el hospital.

En la sala encontré a Charlie hablando por teléfono con alguien y luego vi a Reene tomando una taza de té. Se me escapó una leve sonrisa, ella odiaba el café.

Al instante los dos se percibieron de mi presencia, mi madre se me acercó.

- Bella, hay que llevar las maletas a al camioneta-asentí con la cabeza pero antes que lograra coger una, Charlie se nos acercó. Por lo visto ya había terminado de hablar por teléfono.

-No se preocupen. Yo me encargo que para esto estamos los hombres-nos regaló una extraña sonrisa de superioridad. No objetamos nada, así nos estaríamos ahorrando un esfuerzo en vano.

Entramos a la camioneta y esperamos a que papá termine con su labor.

- ¿Cuánto nos vamos a demorar aproximadamente para llegar al aereopuerto en Seattle?-pregunté porque no tenía ni idea.

- Creo que algo de hora y media-respondió Reene.

Solo pasaron unos segundos más para que Charlie entre a la camioneta.

- UFF....si que pesaban-señaló mientras se limpiaba un poco de sudor de la frente...¿había sudado solo por subir unas cuantas maletas?. Bueno, nadie sabe lo de nadie,aunque sea tu padre.

El carro arrancó y comenzó a marchar. Nos esperaba una hora y media de viaje hacia el aereopuerto asi que lo único que hize fue acomodarme bien.

_

_

_

- _Avisamos a los pasajeros del vuelo 23, acercarse a la sala Nº 20 para prepararse para el despegue, por favor._

Justo la frase que no quería oír. Ya era hora. La hora de las despedidas, como odiaba hacer eso.

Suspiré y voltié para pode ver a las tres personas que me acompañaban en ese momento. Charlie, Reene y Jacob.

Mi madre ya estaba derramando sus primeras lágrimas, prácticamente se avalanzó contra mi para darme un fuerte abrazo.

-Hija, todo va salir bien. No te preocupes-¿era Reene la que me estaba consolando?..pues creo que se equivocó de papel. Ella era la que estaba como un mar de llanto.

- Sí , mamá. Prometo enviarte muchas cartas a Phoenix y también nos podremos comunicar por el correo electronico.-le dije.

- Prefiero las cartas, tu sabes lo bien que me llevo con la tecnología-intentó sonreir y luego se secó unas cuantas lágrimas. Lo bueno de mi, es que en el monento no lloraba. Era como si aún no pudiera asimilarlo, pero luego de unos días las lágrimas cobraban sus deudas conmigo.

Luego me dirigí hacia Charlie, el era como yo, asi que no había ningún problema. Le di un gran abrazo.

- Papá, gracias por aguantarme todo este tiempo.

- No, Bella, para mi fue un gusto pasar estos años con mi hija. Tu sabes que siempre estarán abiertas para ti las puertas de la casa.-Nos abrazamos un momento más y luego nos separamos. Observé a Reene, seguía llorando.

Ahora venía lo más duro para mi. Jacob.

Voltié para verlo y me acerqué a el.

- Jake, ayer te dije que no era buena para las despedidas y n...-no me dejó continuar, ya me había rodeado con sus brazos. Yo le correspondí. Estuvimos ahi un tiempo. Pero...

- _Avisamos a los pasajeros del vuelo 23, acercarse a la sala Nº 20 para prepararse para el despegue, por favor.- _otra vez esa oración. Nos tuvimos que separar.

- Es hora que te vayas-dijo Jake

- Si,bueno ...adiós-dije

- Bella, tu sabes que te voy a estar esperando y no me importa cuanto tiempo sea. Quiero que lo sepas.-asentí.

Cogí mi bolso y los miré por última vez. Nunca iba a borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza, por mucho tiempo que pase. Nunca.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estaba un poco nerviosa, no conocía a nadie ni nada. Con ayuda de algunas personas descubrí la forma de recoger mis maletas. Luego salí por ese pasillo, donde todos los familiares esperaban a los pasajeros.

Había tenido entendido que uno de los trabajadores de la Universidad me iba a recibir con un cartel donde decía "_Srta. Swan, Universidad de Alaska". _Me demoré unos minutos en encontrarlo pero al fin lo logré. Era un señor ya casi de edad con algunas canas en su cabello y unas cuantas arrugas en su rostro. Tenía un gorrito, parecía que era el chofer. Me acerqué a el.

- Eh..señor..disculpe. Yo soy Bella Swan- anuncié

- Ah..buenas tardes Srta. Swan. Sigame- sin más nos dirigimos hacia el auto para ir a la universidad.

No demoramos más de 15 minutos. Me quedé impactada con el tamaño de esa universidad, si que era grande y elegante.

Un gran portón de rejas se abrió a nuestro paso, luego el auto se detuvo y me bajé con cuidado. No quería llegar recién y ya estar haciendo ridiculeces.

El señor muy gentilmente me avisó que tenía que pasar a recepción para matricularme y me señaló donde quedaba para no perderme.

Me fue fácil llegar, no tuve ni un problema.

La recepción era mil veces más grande que el del instituto de Forks, me acerqué a una ventanilla.

- Disculpe, vengo a matricularme.- me dirigí hacia una señora de más o menos unos 50 años.

- Asi, usted debe ser Isabella Swan. La estabamos esperando-me regaló una sonrisa.

- Prefiero que me llamen Bella Swan- aclaré

- Ah..ok..no hay problema. Sus documentos ya están listos, solo falta que nos de el Nº de cuenta en donde ha depositado el dinero y que firme aquí, por favor.

No objeté nada, hice todo tal y cual la señora me dijo.

- Bien, ahora si ,usted está oficialmente matriculada- volvió a regalarme otra sonrisa.-aquí tiene su cronograma de cursos. Las clases empiezan mañana. Todo esta bien detallado en esta hoja.

- Gracias-respondí-

- Oh..por cierto casi lo olvido, aquí está la llave de su habitación. Espero que sea de su agrado y no se preocupe por su equipaje, ya debe estar en su cuarto.

-. Gracias-repetí

Salí de la gran recepción y fui en busca de mi habitación. Estaba en el otro pabellón, asi que no pude evitar demorarme mucho en llegar. Cuando por fin lo hice, subí al tercer piso por el ascensor y busqué la habitación Nº 302. Lo encontré sin mucha dificultad.

Metí la llave en la cerradura y abrí la puerta.

Me quedé impactada, sorprendida, no podía articular una sola palabra. Simplemente era espactacular. Era amplio y tenía de todo. Hasta había una mini refrigeradora solo para mi.

La cama se veia muy agradable y confortable y había una gran vista hacia afuera, aunque solo podía ver un cielo nublado casi igual como el de Forks. Pero no podía pedir más, estaba satisfecha. Busqué mis maletas con la mirada y, si ahi estaban, esperando a que desempacara. Pero todavía no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

En ese momento una idea se cruzó por mi mente, _"Tu crees que también han puesto comida en la mini refrigeradora?"_

Curiosa me acerqué para verificar, pero no, no había nada. Bueno de todas maneras ya era mucho pedir. Pero mi estómago no lo entendía, comenzó a pedir comida.

Genial, ahora tendría que ir otra vez a ver a la recepcionista para preguntarle si la cafetería funcionaba.

Solo me dispuse a volver a recorrer el mismo camino que había seguido hace unos minutos, antes en busca de mi habitación, pero ahora en busca de comida.

Cuando por fin llegué a la recepción, abrí la puerta y entré. Caminé unos pasos.

- Buenas tardes, venimos a matricularnos, aquí estan nuestras aceptaciones. Somos cinco-esa voz, esa voz de duende la podía reconocer en cualquier parte del mundo.

Alcé la vista.

Me quedé en shock, pero como....pero... No podía creerlo, ahi estaban ellos. Todos, tal y cual los recordaba.

Ellos se percataron fácilmente de mi presencia y voltearon a verme. ¿Qué iba hacer?...

Sentí cinco pares de ojos clavados en mi y uno en especial me miraba fijamente. Era "EL".

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**TERMINEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!..no saben lo feliz que me siento...al fin..=)**

**la verdad..es q hice mal mis cálculos y Edward no debió de aparecer en este capi...pero weno..tuve que agrandarlo para q entre. y sabía q si no lo metia aqui iba a decepcionar a todas ustedes. Lo habia prometido u_u...ja ..pero no se lo esperban no??? excepto ** **MoNtSeRrAt!!! que si adivino mas o menos lo q iba a ocurrir =) ...gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews, de verdad se los agradezco y mas si tambien me dejan su huellita en este capi u_u. Gracias TOTALES.**

**ojo:**

**kukicullen + muchos reviews = kukicullen feliz y actualizará rápido =)**

**kkukicullen + pocos reviews = kukicullen triste y se demorará mucho en actualizar (meses XD) =(**

**weno..ahora las dejo otra ve z con la intriga...muajajja(risa diabolica) .....omiten esa parte...u_u**

**que pasra ahora?...que hara Bella??...que hará Edward?....pues yo...... no lo se...y d verdad q no lo se.**

**Tngo q comenzar a trabajar en el proximo capi pero me tomare un dia de relax...=) xd jaja**

**weno ahora si me despido..bye..besoso cuidense..hasta el proximo capi!!!!!**

**PD: REVIEWS??????(solo apreten el cuadrito verde de abajo)**


	5. Impacto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**N/A: Aqui el 5º capi. ...chikas me he visto obligada a escribir también desde el punto d vista d "("EDWARD")" *_*..no se como les parezca.. ¬¬ pero mejor las dejo en paz y nos leemos abajo ^_^**

**Miel Amarga**

_"Quiero libertad, pero estoy limitado. Traté de dejarte, pero soy un adicto."_

_**Capítulo 5: Impacto**_

-_ Buenas tardes, venimos a matricularnos, aquí estan nuestras aceptaciones. Somos cinco-esa voz, esa voz de duende la podía reconocer en cualquier parte del mundo._

_Alcé la vista._

_Me quedé en shock, pero como....pero... No podía creerlo, ahi estaban ellos. Todos, tal y cual los recordaba._

_Ellos se percataron fácilmente de mi presencia y voltearon a verme. ¿Qué iba hacer?..._

_Sentí cinco pares de ojos clavados en mi y uno en especial me miraba fijamente. Era "EL"._

**EDWARD POV**

Mis fríos dedos se deslizaban suavemente por las teclas del piano. Últimamente estaba muy enfocado en buscar nuevas melodías, intentaba diseñarlas para que transmitan entre sus notas la alegría, la delicadeza y la armonía. Pero por más que lo intentaba una y otra vez, las melodías que creaba salían insípidas, nostálgicas y tristes. Si los pudiera representar en un dibujo serían en blanco y negro. Definitivamente eso no era lo que yo quería. Frustrado, cerré los ojos y dejé que mis dedos se dejen llevar por si solos. Inconcientemente terminé tocando la melodía que había creado para el único amor de mi vida: Bella... Su nana.

- Edward?- escuché la voz de Alice que provenía desde atrás, y luego sentí como sus pequeñas manos las colocaba sobre mis hombros, sacándome del profundo estado en el que me encontraba.

- Qué pasa?-respondí con un poco de mal humor.

- Ya es hora-me avisó. Yo solo asentí y me pare rápidamente.

Salimos de la habitación en cuestión de solo un segundo. Cuando llegamos a la sala, los demás ya nos estaban esperando junto con Eleazar y Carmen.

-Estoy seguro que les va a agradar esta universidad. Es la mejor que hay en toda Alaska- anunció Eleazar, quien se encontraba al lado de su esposa Carmen.

- Claro que sí, estos chicos se adaptan fácilmente- afirmó Carlisle.

Recorrí con la mirada cada rostro de mi familia. "_Me pregunto si la odiosa de Tanya también se va matricular en la universidad" _oí el pensamiento de Rosalie. Como he de esperarse ,Tanya y Rosalie nunca fueron las mejores amigas, continuamente se atacaban verbalmente. He de suponerse que en una sola habitación no cabía espacio para dos rubias.

"_Que aburrido, otra vez a la universidad. Prefiero mil veces ver partidos de Baseball por la televisión. Mmm. Eso si es vida". _Emmett no cambiaba nunca, asi pasaran millones de años siempre iba a ser el mismo niño atrapado extrañamente en el cuerpo de un adulto.

Luego observé a Jasper. No pensaba en nada en ese momento, no me extrañó. Eso era normal en él. Finalmente pasé a fijar mi vista en Alice. Era raro. Estaba manteniendo su mente en blanco por alguna razón, como si no quisiera que me entere de algo.

- Creo que ya se deben de ir o se les va a hacer demasiado tarde- señaló Esme dulcemente. Como siempre preocupándose por los demás.

Mis hermanos y yo nos dirigimos sin protestar hacia el garage donde se encontraban los autos.

- Edward, vamos a tener que ir todos en tu Volvo. Yo he tenido que llevar mi auto al Taller por que cierta personita- Rosalie fulminó con la mirada a Emmett- no supo medir su fuerza y le arrancó la puerta a mi BMW.

- Mi amor, ya te dije que lo siento. No fue mi intención, yo solo abrí la puerta y cuando me di cuenta ya la había arrancado- Emmett trataba de convencer a su esposa pero sin resultados ya que Rosalie lo ignoró olímpicamente.

Mientras que Emmett aún seguía intentando que Rosalie lo perdonara, todos subimos al auto en silencio.

La universidad quedaba un poco lejos de ahí. Asi que tenía tiempo para pensar y poner en orden mi mente. Arranqué el motor y comenzamos con el viaje.

Todo este tiempo Alice había estado empecinada en querer estudiar en esta universidad, ahora su sueño se le iba a ser realidad. Nosotros cinco habíamos recibido las aceptaciones hace unas semanas atrás y pues hoy estabamos llendo para matricularnos.

El clan de Denali fueron muy generosos en aceptarnos para vivir con ellos como hace unas décadas lo hicimos. Ya han pasado 10 meses, 10 tortuosos meses alejado de Bella. La extrañaba y demasiado, extrañaba el embriagador aroma que se desprendía de su cuerpo, los dulces besos que me daba, el tono carmesí que se formaba en sus mejillas cada vez que se avergonzaba de algo, los latidos de su corazón, las respiraciones aceleradas que se provocaban cada que estaba cerca de mi. Una sonrisa se me escapó al recordarla.

Pero sabía que esto era lo mejor para ella, nosotros éramos un peligro para Bella y yo no me perdonaría si por mi culpa algo le sucediera. Aunque no puedo negarlo, tuve mis bajas. Hubieron momentos en que no pude soportar más esta soledad que sentía al estar lejos de su lado y quería regresar, decirle cuanto la amo y que no podía vivir más sin ella, pero el odioso autocontrol que había dentro de mi me retenía.

Ahora ya no era el mismo que antes, estaba como ausente. Mi familia quiso ayudarme en varias ocasiones, pero yo me cerraba completamente. Solo después de la conversación que tuve con Esme hace unos meses, mis hermanos optaron por no volver a nombrar más a Bella, sabían que eso causaba una gran tristeza en mi y eso era lo menos que ellos querían.

- Hoy no he visto a Kate. ¿Alguien sabe donde está?- preguntó Rosalie. Curiosamente no se llevaba con Tanya pero si con su hermana.

- Se fue con Irina y Tanya por unos días a Londres. Tienen asuntos que hacer por allá-respondió Alice con una gran sonrisa- Lo vi.

- Por qué Eleazar ni Carmen nos lo dijo?-esta vez inquirió Jasper

- Porque creyeron que no era importante-contesté. En la mañana lo había escuchado en sus pensamientos mientras que pasaba cerca de ellos.

- Pues por mi que Tanya se quede en Londres para siempre- farfulló Rosalie

- Ay mi amor, la verdad es que no se como puedes llegar a odiar tanto a la pobre de Tanya-dijo Emmett

- Tu cállate, Emmett, que aún no he olvidado que le arrancaste la puerta a mi auto-respondió furiosa su esposa.

- Rosalie, oh vamos, tienes que perdonarme algún día-murmuró Emmett.

- Si, talvez en unos cien años más-contestó

Traté de ignorarlos, no estaba con ganas de seguir escuchando peleas de parejas, asi que puse mis ojos en blanco.

_"Ya no puedo más, estos dos me van a hacer cansar más rápìdo que Alice en sus días de Shopping, ya no puedo enviar más ondas de calma_." pensó Jasper. Alice no pareció pasarle desapercibida el gesto de su esposo, se aclaró la garganta.

- Emmett, Rosalie podrían dejar sus peleas matrimoniales para otro instante, que no ven que le estan haciendo trabajar demasiado a mi Jasper.-señaló la cara de su esposo

- Sí , ya veo. Tiene cara de sufrido-se burló Emmett

Luego de esto, nadie más volvió a emitir un sonido de su garganta. Después de unos 5 minutos más, llegamos por fin a la famosa universidad.

Me acerque al portón de rejas, donde el guardian se nos acercó de inmediato.

- Buenas tardes, qué es lo que desean?-preguntó amable

- Venimos a matricularnos-antes que yo llegara a responder, Alice se me había adelantado.

- Esta bien, Bienvenidos-dijo cordialmente y el gran portón se abrió a nuestro paso.

Aparqué cerca de un Mercedes de color verde. Todos bajamos agilmente del auto y nos dirigimos a recepción.

Era un lugar muy amplio y guardaba un toque elegante y sofisticado. La Universidad me agradaba, lo admití para mis adentros. Dentro de la Recepción, habían 4 ventanillas. Alice como siempre ansiosa se acercó velozmente a la primera ventanilla mientras que nosotros nos comformábamos con seguirla.

En el aire había una mezcla de aromas, dentro de ellas estaban las de los trabajadores que frecuentemente caminaban por aquí y tambien la de otras personas que suponía que habían venido antes que nosotros a matricularse. Pero dentro de la mezcla pude diferenciar una muy especial, me dio la sensación que era la de .....No, eso es imposible. Debo estar alucinando, en si constantemente lo hago.

- Buenas tardes, venimos a matricularnos, aquí estan nuestras aceptaciones. Somos cinco- dijo Alice con una sonrisa. Ese peculiar y a la vez conocido aroma cada vez se hacía más intensa, no podía estar alucinando, sería demasiado. Mis otros hermanos parecieron haberse percatado también, un mar de preguntas pasaban por sus mentes. No pudimos más con la angustia y volteamos.

_Ahi estaba ella._

_Despues de mucho tiempo._

_La volvía a ver._

Su corazón se aceleró estrepitosamente, hace tiempo que no los escuchaba. Oírlos eran como una canción para mis oidos, su respiración se aceleró también. No la podía dejar de mirar, no había cambiado nada, seguía igual que siempre. Igual de hermosa para mi. En su rostro pude notar con facilidad como debatía en su interior. Era como un _"libro abierto",_ igual que antes. Pero también pude notar una gran tristeza que apareció repentinamente al vernos. No aguantaba más verla así. Tenía que hacer algo.

Tenía que ir abrazarla, tomarla en mis brazos como antes, decirle que nunca deje de pensar en ella, que mi vida sin ella no era vida. Tenía que decirle que la amaba con todo mi ser.

Pero algo repentino sucedió. Al parecer ella había terminado con su debate interior y se había decidido. Dio unas pasos hacia adelante, aún media dudosa. No la podía dejar de observar, estaba atento a cualquiera de sus movimientos. Con más firmeza que antes se dirigió hacia la tercera ventanilla. Caminaba todo el tiempo bajo nuestras miradas.

- Disculpe-dijo temerosa. Estaba nerviosa y nos miraba de reojo-Usted sabe si la cafetería está funcionando?-preguntó.

- No en este momento, pero mañana que comienzan las clases si va a funcionar.-respondió la recepcionista

- Entonces-nos dio la espalda-usted cree que haya algún problema si salgo a comer algo afuera?

- Claro que no.-le regaló una sonrisa

- Gracias-voltió, evitó mirarnos lo más que pudo y salió a paso rápido de ahí.

No lo pensé ni un instante y me dispuse a ir trás de ella. Tenía que explicarle todo, pero una mano me detuvo tomándome del brazo.

- Edward-me llamó Alice-Todavía no.

- Por qué?-estaba molesto. Era la única oportunidad de ir tras Bella y Alice me retenía.

- Tu crees que si la sigues, ella te va a escuchar. No notastes lo dolida que está. Debe estar odiándonos por abandonarla. Hazme caso, Edward.-trató de convencerme.

- Entonces cuando?-pregunté furioso

- Eso déjamelo a mi, pero te prometo que va a ser en este mismo día. Edward no te preocupes.-me calmó

Una voz nos sacó a todos del trance.

-Esto...disculpe..pero creo que querían matricularse-dijo la joven que nos estaba atendiendo.

- Si, más bien, discúlpenos a nosotros.-respondió Alice de inmediato, luego paso su vista hacia mi esperando una respuesta. Yo solo asentí levemente.

Alice me soltó el brazo y se acercó más a la ventanilla.

- Bueno, aquí estan nuestros papeles. Están ordenados alfabeticamente y......-no seguí escuchando. En ese momento solo había una persona que cabía en mi cabeza. Solo una y era el amor de mi vida. Tenía que hablar con ella, no se como pero lo tenía que hacer. _Lo tenía que hacer._

**BELLA POV**

Abrí la puerta de lo que ahora era mi nueva habitación violentamente. Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos. Me tiré sobre la cama sin importarme nada, no pensaba salir de ahi dentro de un largo tiempo.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo podía llegar a tener tan mala suerte?. Justo donde pensaba que iba a comenzar una nueva vida, donde iba a tratar de olvidarlos completamente. Justo tenía que volver a verlos aquí.

Despues de tanto tiempo de sufrimiento, venían para hacerme sufrir mas. En especial él, ¿acaso no se habia dado cuenta de todo el daño que me hizo?. Me dejó sola, me abandonó y toda su familia también lo hizo.

_Las lágrimas no paraban de salir._

Esa herida que me causaron no se los iba a perdonar. Ellos jugaron conmigo, me hicieron creer que era parte de ellos para luego simplemente irse. _Los odiaba y también a mi._

Me odiaba, me odiaba con todo el alma, ¿cómo podía ser tan estupida?. Yo sabía que aquí había gato encerrado. Ya era extraño que me mandaran una aceptación, cuando yo nunca lo había solicitado, pero aun así vine. Tonta, tonta, tonta,tonta....Nunca me iba a cansar de repetírmelo. Era tan tonta que me encerrarían en una caja con seguro y la llave la echarían al mar.

Y ¿ahora que iba a hacer?, no me faltaban ganas de ir, coger mi equipaje y regresarme a Forks. Pero sabía que si lo hacía iba a decepcionar a muchas personas, entre ellos a mis padres y tambíen les estaría demostrando a "ellos" que todo esto me afectó tanto que me tuve que ir. Eso era lo menos que quería que pensaran. Les iba a demostrar que los había olvidado-aunque no sea verdad-y que no me iban hacer derramar una lágrima más.

Me iba a quedar en la universidad , lo tenia decidido. Los Cullen no me iban a malograr todo esto, vine acá para estudiar y eso es lo que iba hacer. Ellos ya no me iban a importar más.

Me levanté de la cama, los músculos me dolían un poco, talvez por el prolongado tiempo que había estado echada. Limpié las últimas lágrimas amargas que salieron de mis ojos. Fijé mi vista en la ventana. Estaba oscureciendo. Debían de ser las 6:30 o 7:00 de la noche. El hambre que sentía se había desaparecido y no tenía ganas de comer algo en ese momento, pero tampoco quería hacerme daño. No había probado bocado desde el desayuno. Así que no me quedó de otra que salir a comer algo. Pero antes tendría que cambiarme, la ropa con la que estaba se encontraba demasiada arrugada para salir afuera.

Abrí la maleta y saqué unos jeans, una blusa manga larga y una casaca. Estaba haciendo un poco de frío y no quería resfriarme en mi primer día en Alaska.

Tomé mi bolso y salí de mi cuarto. Bajé por el ascensor, en el primer piso había un guardian cuidando la entrada.

- Disculpe, voy a salir un momento a comer algo.-anuncié.

- No hay problema-me abrió la puerta para que salga-ah, por cierto. Bienvenida-me regaló una sonrisa.

- Gracias- respondí.

Afuera del pequeño edificio, si así se le podía llamar, había un gran jardín bien conservado atravesado por un camino de piedras con un toque rústico. Todo tenía un buen contraste, podía llegar a parecer que era un pequeño boesque. El sitio me agradaba, no lo negaba. Me daba la paz y tranquilidad que me faltaba. Por lo menos algo bueno que encontraba después de un agotador día de "_reencuentros inesperados"_. Suspiré cansinamente, aún no lograba procesar todos los hechos del todo que digamos.

Caminé un poco más, saliendo del bosquecito. A la izquierda se encontraba el estacionamiento. Era amplio y tenía capacidad para un buen número de autos aparcados. Luego llegué al gran portón de rejas que era el límite de la universidad, al pasarla estaría en la calle. De igual manera se hallaba ahí otro guardian vigilando la entrada, solo que éste era más robusto y grande que el otro que cuidaba el edificio.

- ¿Va ha salir?-me preguntó al ver que me acercaba.

- Si, hay algún problema?-dije

- No, no hay ninguno-abrió el portón para que saliera-tome este carnet, es para indentificarla como alumna.-señaló

- Esta bien, gracias-salí de la gran universidad y observé cuidadosamente la calle en la que estaba. No conocía nada. Opté por mejor preguntarle al guardian donde había un restaurante cerca de ahí. Él me respondío que tenía que caminar unas dos cuadras más a la izquierda, ahí encontraría la plaza donde había muchos restaurantes para elegir. Dicho y hecho. Lo hize.

La plaza no era muy grande, eso era bueno para alguien como yo que no tiene muy buena la capacidad de orientación. En un lugar pequeño, hay menos probabilidades de que uno se pierda. Así como dijo el guardian había bastantes restaurantes para elegir, yo preferí uno de comida italiana. No sé por qué pero últimamente suele gustarme más las pastas.

Entré a _"Scacchi Ristorante"._

No sé cómo se pronunciaba exactamente ese nombre, pero me llamó la atención. Agradecí que el restaurante no sea muy elegante, no había ido vestida adecuadamente para algo así. Me senté en una mesa del fondo y esperé a que el mesero se me acerque.

- Buenas noches, que desea servirse?- me entregó la carta del menú.

- Eh...unos canelones de carne, por favor-estaba bien probar algo nuevo.

- Enseguida-contestó y se retiró de inmediato.

Suspiré por milésima vez en el día, me daba la impreción que adentro del local hacía calor. Me saqué la casaca, debía de ser la calefacción, estoy segura que el dueño del restaurante no quería que sus clientes se congelaran por el frío que hacía.

- Bella-me pareció oir la voz de...no puede ser.

Adelante de mí, rápidamente ellos aparecieron ante mi vista. Eran Alice y Edward. Los dos me miraban fijamente.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes acá?-pregunté lo más friamente que pude.

- Bella tenemos que hablar- hace cuanto tiempo que no escuchaba su dulce y melodiosa voz. La voz de Edward.

- Yo no tengo nada de que hablar con ustedes-intenté pararme de la mesa, pero una mano velozmente me detuvo.

- Bella por favor-esta vez era Alice quien hablaba mientras su mano me tomaba por los hombros.

- Sueltame-susurré. No quería armar un alboroto ahí, además sabía perfectamente que ellos podían escucharme.

- Solo danos unos minutos-pidió Alice

- No-respondí. Me sentía incómoda e intimidada, la mirada de Edward me seguía observando.

- Bella tenemos que aclarar las cosas-habló Edward haciendo que mi mirada se desvíe hacia él.

- Aclarar, ¿aclarar que?-farfullé- ¿que todo lo que pasó fue un juego?, pues no se preocupen, eso ya lo tengo bien claro.

- Tu nunca fuistes un juego para mi-respondió Edward

- Nunca lo fuistes para nosotros-aclaró Alice.

- Así?, pues eso no es lo que pareció cuando me abandonaron-las lagrimas querían salir, pero no los iba a dejar. No permitiría que me vean llorar.

- Todo fue un error-susurró Edward.

- Me voy- agarré mi bolso y me safé del agarre de Alice.

Pasé justo al lado de Edward. El me siguió con la mirada todo el tiempo.

- Srt. disculpe, aquí está su orden- dijo el mesero que me estaba atendiendo. Oh rayos, la comida. No podía irme así no más, ya había ordenado. Pero tenía que salir de ahí como sea, no aguantaba más.

- Eh...no importa, cóbrese-saqué mi billetera del bolso.

- No, yo pagaré-oí su voz detrás de mi. ¿Es que no me podía dejar en paz?

- No, yo pedí, yo pago. No le haga caso.-me dirigí hacia el mesero- ¿Cuánto es?

- Son $25.-contestó

Me dispuse a sacar al dinero de mi billetera, cuando lo hize, alcé mi vista hacia el mesero para entregarle la cuenta. Pero éste ya había recibido el dinero de Edward.

- Gracias-respondió el mesero y se retiró.

-Pero que...-me quedé algo desconcertada con lo ocurrido.

- Bella tien...-no dejé que Alice termine de hablar, agarré y me salí casi corriendo de allí. No pude más.

Rogué a Dios que no me siguieran, no pude contener más las lágrimas. Caminé apresuradamente hacia la Universidad. ¿Por qué no podían dejarlo todo como estaba? En vez de hacerme cada vez más daño.

Fue un milagro que no me perdiera en el camino, a una cuadra antes de llegar a la universidad, me detuve. Más bien que había llevado conmigo un espejito, ahi pude notar que mis ojos estaban rojos de todo lo que había llorado. Me sequé las últimas lágrimas. Un fuerte ventarrón me hizo estremecer. Me congelé. ¿Por qué tenía tanto frió?...No puede ser. Olvidé mi casaca en el restaurante. Este definitivamente no era mi día.

El guardian me dejó entrar sin ningún problema.

En unos cuantos minutos llegué a mi habitación, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, tan sólo quería dormir. Pero lamentablemente, había responsabilidades que tenía que hacer. Ordené mis cosas, tendí mi cama, guardé mi ropa, etc.

Terminé muerta-más muerta de lo que estaba, si eso era posible. Me fijé en el reloj la hora, eran las 9:00 pm. Tendría que dormir bien, para que mañana pueda despertarme. Porque o sino, no había fuerza humana que me levante de la cama. Bueno, supongo que si había una fuerza, pero esa no contaba.

Intenté no recordar nada de los Cullen, tenía que poner mi mente en blanco para poder prepararme mentalmente para el día siguiente. Otro día de tortura me estaba esperando y no podría evitarlo. Recordé los papeles que me había dado la recepcionista, no los había leido aún con todo lo que sucedió. Estaban encima de un escritorio, lo agarré y me dispuse a leerlos.

Las clases comenzaban mañana, tendría que despertarme a las 6:30 am, vestirme y bajar a la cafetería a desayunar. Después estaba mi cronograma de estudios. No me apetecía leerlo todavía, así que lo dejé a un lado.

A las 1:30 pm sería el descanso, a esa hora almorazaría. Las clases terminarían a las 3:00 de la tarde. A partir de ahi, tendría tiempo suficiente para hacer las tareas y luego pensar en mi.

Bostezé, los ojos se me estaban cerrando. Hoy fue un día muy agotador e inesperado. Lo último que hice fue programar mi despertador para que sonara a las 6:30 am. No quería llegar tarde a clases en mi primer día.

Apagué las luces y luego me eché a dormir. La luz de la luna traspasaba mi ventana y alumbraba nítidamente la habitación.

Me pareció ver una sombra que luego se desvanecía. Maldición, dije para mis adentros. Ya comenzaba a alucinar o sino...no pude pensar en más probabilidades. El sueño me ganaba, mis ojos se terminaron de cerrar, pero logré sentir muy levemente algo un poco frió tocar mi frente. No pude hacer nada, solo me rendí ante los brazos de Morfeo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Listo, ya terminé. cOMO LES PARECIO???? la verdad es que se hizo muy dificil escribir en la forma de Edward. pero no lo voi hacer muy a menudo, solo en casos importantes como ahora.**

**por si acaso soi una chika, para los que no estaban muy seguros y estoi en el colegio, asi que para marzo no voi a poder actualizar demasiado rapido, ya saben tareas, examenes y todo eso,, =(**

**weno, les tengo q hacer una encuesta, de esto depende el futuro del fic.**

**Ustedes quieren que aparezca Jacob y que sea el tipico trio de siempre. edward se pelea con jacob por Bella, ya saben u_u**

**o..sino que aparezca un nuevo personaje que les prometo que va a ser muy interesante y lo unico que puedo adelantarles es que es un vampiro.**

**weno todo depende de ustedes , diganme y opinen que es lo que desean. la que tenga mayor cantidad de votos ganara.**

**no es mucho pedirles...¿reviews? ¬¬**

**weno ahora si me depido, gracias por leer el fic, me alegarn mucho saber q hay gente que lee por q o sino estaria escribiendo para la nada. y sin lectores no hay fic.**

**OJO:**

**kukicullen + muchos reviews = kukicullen feliz y actualiza rapido =D**

**kukicullen + pocos reviews = kukicullen triste y se demora muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchooooooo en actualic¡zar =(**

**CUIDENSE TODOS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS ANTERIORES ,ME ANIMARON MUCHO. ^_^**

**BYE un beso. **

**PD: NO SE olviden de hacer la encuesta , es muy importante para el fic!!!!!!!!**


	6. Nuevo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero este fanfic es originariamente mio.**

**N/A: ola!!!!!!!!! ui...lo siento se que me he demorado y demasiadoooooooooooo=(....de veras, perdonenme =(...pero ahora los dejo en paz para que lean el capi. Nos vemos abajo para seguirles pidiendo disculpas..XD....nos leemos ^_^..**

**PD: ganó el personaje nuevo!!!! fue la mayoria , pero no se preocupen que no voy a dejar a Jacob de lado, no seria justo. u_U**

**Miel Amarga**

_" Quiero libertad, pero estoy limitado. Intenté alejarme de ti, pero soy un adicto"_

Alcé la vista hacia el cielo oscuro.

La luna era redonda y clara. El cielo estaba despejado y se podía ver con mucha facilidad la gran cantidad de estrellas que había en ella. De igual manera podía oír el canto de los grillos que estaban alrededor, éste formaba un efecto de soledad en el ambiente.

Avancé unos pasos. Escuché a un búho, la ave se encontraba trepada sobre la rama de una gran arbol que permanecía a mi derecha. Caminé unos pasos más, una fuerte ráfaga de viento me azotó con fuerza poniéndome los pelos de punta. Ahora el ambiente comenzaba a adquirir un toque tenebroso. No sé porqué, pero me daba la sensación de estar dentro de una película de terror, donde la víctima-la famosa chica rubia-estaba atrapada en una especie de "bosque encantado", ésta buscaba desesperadamente la salida, sin saber que su triste final ya estaba escrito, mientras que estaba siendo perseguida por un "loco sicópata" o un " sanguinario asesino en serie", o talvez-como lo típico de siempre-un tradicional e irónicamente existente "vampiro" u "hombre lobo".

Pero yo no era rubia y tampoco tenía un motivo para ser perseguida por algo o alguien-sea humano o no. Así que no había ninguna causa, motivo o circunstancia por la cual tener miedo...o si?

Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor. Los árboles eran enormes y sus ramas eran tan largas que parecían que te querían atrapar. No podía faltar el musgo pegado como chicle en los viejos troncos de los arboles. La tierra debajo de mis pies estaba húmedo, supongo por el sereno de la noche, y el negruzco pasto se encontraba disperso desigualmente por todo el suelo sin cubrirlo en su totalidad. Ahora la hermosa luna había sido nublada por rebeldes nubes que decidieron ocultar su belleza, evitando también que su luz ilumine nítidamente el pequeño bosque en el que me encontraba.

Si bien es cierto, que no sabía exactamente donde me encontraba, éste lugar se me hacía conocido.

Repentinamente escuché el chasquido de una ramita partirse desde el suelo. Giré rapidamente hacia el causante del estremecedor sonido. Observé algo moverse entre los árboles. Mi corazón se aceleró y me respiración se agitó. No estaba segura de que podría ser "eso", no pude observarlo bien ya que estaba casi en tinieblas por la escasa luz que había, pero no podía negar que vi algo moverse.

Me quedé quieta un momento, esperando ver algo más, pero no dio resultado. Probablemente era una ardillita haciendo de las suyas. Me volví con un poco más de calma, cualquier cosa que estuviera ahí, ya se había ido.

Pero estaba totalmente equivocada, apenas me volví, una silueta apareció de la nada al frente mío.

La silueta parecía ser de un hombre, y que yo no conocía. Ahora sí, tenía un buen motivo para sentir miedo.

Esta persona-si se le podía llamar así- llevaba consigo una capa del mismo color de la noche que ocultaba su misterioso rostro. En un instante pensé que podía ser un Vulturi, pero no, esta capa era distinta al de ellos, parecía ser más bien el de un forastero.

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente, yo retrocedía la misma cantidad de pasos que el había avanzado. Tenía que pensar en un plan de escape rápidamente, no sabía quien era y dudaba que sea un ser benévolo. Lamentablemente mi mente aún no estaba disponible para elaborar algún plan, estaba en trance.

-Bella...-escuché que susurró mi nombre. Ahora si estaba confundida, ¿Como me conocía?.

No respondí.

- Bella...-volvió a repetir mientras que acortaba nuestra distancia cada vez más. Sólo que en este momento yo ya no retrocedí, el miedo me había congelado desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Estaba en problemas.

- Bella..-repitió por tercera vez y de la misma manera terminó de acortar la distancia. Estaba solo a un paso de mi. ¿Dónde estaba Edward?. Ansié en ese instante que apareciera para que me salve como solía hacerlo antes, pero luego recordé que les había dejado en claro a él y a su hermana que me dejaran en paz. Además yo no necesitaba de ellos. Podía safarme de ese problema fácilmente o eso es lo que quería creer. Maldito rencor que tenía hacia los Cullen.

Mi respiración se agitó aún más, cuando de repente todo pasó muy rápido.

Estaba acorralada contra el tronco de un árbol, sentí una mano gélida en mi cuello mientras un punzante dolor recorría mi espalda por la rapidez en que me casi me aventó contra el conpacto tronco. Pero eso no se comparaba nada con lo que sentía en esos momentos.

_Temor_

_Desesperación_

_Dolor_

_Confusión_

_Frustración_

Sólo después de unos segundos pude darme cuenta de algo, la luz de la luna volvió aparecer, iluminándo nitidamente el bosque pero era suficiente para poder mirar parte de su misterioso rostro. Era pálido como la nieve y parecía tener muy buenas facciones, igual al de un _vampiro._

Su mano que apretaba mi cuello contra el árbol era fría, igual al de un _vampiro. _Ahora si que estaba en graves problemas, y lo peor era que ya no tenía a mi _vampiro _para que me ayude.

La desesperación invadió todo mi ser, comenzé a forcejear con el inútil intento de liberarme.

- Sueltame..-grité, pero a el no parecía importarle.

- Sueltame-repetí, solo que ahora rogándole- por favor-susurré, estaba al borde de un colapso. Pero el hizo caso omiso a mi petición.

- Tranquilízate, solo será un hincón lo que vas a sentir-susurró a mi oído con voz ronca.

¿Un hincón? ¿acaso me iba a morder?, forcejié con más fuerza que antes pero no pude siquiera alejarlo un paso de mi. Éra muy débil, muy frágil.

_Era una humana_

Y el era un vampiro que iba a terminar con mi vida. Con que así iba a morir. Éste era mi triste final, al fin y al cabo iba a terminar igual que la chica rubia de la película de terror.

Apartó de mi cuello los cabellos que habían para dejarlo libre y listo para simplemente hundir sus dientes en mi. Lágrimas de impotencia, de no poder hacer nada para salverme, caían por mi rostro. Después de todo, mi vida sí dependía de ellos, de los Cullen, de Edward.

Acercó sus peligrosos dientes a mi cuello, resignada dejé de forcejear y cerré mis ojos. Comenzé a preguntarme que iba a ser de mi después de esto mientras esperaba a sentir el fuerte punzón en mi garganta.

Solo que _nunca sucedió._

Mis oídos solo pudieron captar el estrepitoso ruido del choque entre dos rocas muy sólidas, o eso era lo que creía oir. A los segundos pude sentirme liberada del fuerte agarre en el que el extraño vampiro me tenía.

Abrí los ojos rápidamente. ¿qué estaba sucediendo? Solo pude visualizar dos manchas que se movian en la oscuridad. No podía ver claramente pero si pude distinguir después de un instante como una de ellas se acercaba velozmente a mi mientras que la otra se quedaba inmovil en el suelo.

El temor se volvió a apoderar de mi cuerpo nuevamente, todavía me encontraba recostada en el arbol. Mi cerebro mandó ordenes a mis pies de salir corriendo de allí pero estas no respondían.

_Iba a morir. Iba a morir._

Cerré los ojos fuertemente. Pero en vez de sentir los dientes punzantes perforar mi garganta, unos fuertes brazos me rodearon intentando consolarme.

- Shhh, Bella. Ya pasó. -su aterciopelada voz resonaba en mi subconciente mientras que mis ojos aún se mantenían cerrados. No pude evitar sollozar en ese momento. Eran demasiadas las fuertes emociones que había sentido durante todo el día y....la noche. Sus brazos me apretaron aún más fuerte.

- Bella, perdóname.-susurró cerca a mi oido y luego sentí como sus gélidas manos tocaban mis mejillaz.

Ese acto me hizo tomar un poco de confianza, después de todo Edward ya estaba conmigo y ya no me encontraba en peligro. Comenzé a abrir mis ojos lentamente, luego de tanto tiempo iba a poder verlo tan de cerca.

Esperé un segundo a que mis pesados ojos pudieran acostumbrarse a la oscuridad.

Lo vi.

Se encontraba a solo unos centímetros de mi, seguía igual que antes, la perfección de su rostro me deslumbró como solía hacerlo. Su palidez, sus ojos café dorado mirándome fijamente, todo se encontraba absolutamente identico a como lo recordaba. Como queria avalanzarme sobre el, estar entre sus brazos, sentir sus labios nuevamente, decirle que lo amaba y que nunca lo había dejado de hacer, pero algo lo impedía. La herida todavía abierta que yacía en mi corazón era demasiada profunda para curarse solo por el pasar del tiempo.

Un rencor dentro de mi, por todo lo me hizo sufrir el y su familia, impedía que cualquier tipo de impulso que tenía al tenerlo tan cerca salga a flote. De algo estaba completamente segura, por la experiencia que había adquirido en los últimos meses.

_Las heridas no se curan con el tiempo. Estas siguen causándote dolor de todas maneras. Lo único que hace el tiempo es que tu te acostumbres al dolor. Pero ésta permanece ahí, siempre._

- Bella-volvió a susurrar con gesto de preocupación.

- Lo siento, nunca debí de dejarte. Fui un imbécil. Fue el peor error que cometí en mi vida.-dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos mientras que sus dedos se deslizaban suavemente sobre mis mejillaz. Como si tuviera miedo de que me pueda romper.

No respondí nada, creí que era lo más conveniente. No quería dejarme llevar por mis impulsos y decirle que no importaba, que el pasado ya es pasado. Y tampoco quería ponerme a gritarle como una histérica lo mucho que me hizo sufrir y que no lo perdonaría jamás.

Solo me limité a erguirme para tratar de alejarme un poco de el. La cercanía que había entre los dos no colaboraba en nada con mi control.

Lo observé unos segundos, pude notar un gesto de dolor en su rostro.

- Te entiendo-dijo-yo..-no pudo continuar ya que el otro vampiro enemigo se paró agilmente y soltó un rugido tan fuerte que tuve que taparme los oídos.

Edward giró hacia el, y luego poso sus ojos hacia el lado oeste del bosque, donde tambien se encontraba en tinieblas. Un signo de preocupación y algo de temor pude diferenciar en su angelical rostro.

Se volvió ante mi y se acercó un poco más.

-Bella, corre.-se limitó a decirme.

No entendía absolutamente nada. Si antes me encontraba confundida, ahora estaba perdida en el espacio, o mejor dicho en el bosque.

- Tienes que irte, corre-me repitió con algo de frustración en su voz ya que yo no tenía intención de hacerle caso.

- ¿Qué?-articulé

- Los demás van a venir, estan en camino, te quieren a ti. Vete, corre-explicó con un poco de desesperación- yo me encargaré de ellos, Bella tienes que irte, ahora.

Aun yo me encontraba en confusión. ¿Quienes iban a venir? ¿por que me querían a mi? y lo mas importante. ¿quien era ese vampiro que intentó matarme?

- Corre, Bella - me apresuró.

- Ahora-casi gritó al ver que yo no me movía.

Eso ultimo me hizo reaccionar, si el quería que me vaya era porque "los otros" venían por mi. Aun estaba en peligro. Aún lo estaba,en sí nunca lo dejaba de estar.

Lo miré por ultima vez, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y el asintió. Después me giré y empezé con la carrera.

Corrí, corrí, corrí. A una velocidad que nunca me había atrevido a probarla y milagrosamente no me tropezé. Esquivé torpemente los arbolés intentanto no darme un golpazó con ellos. Pero no pude evitar los rasguños a causa de las ramitas que se desprendían. No se por cuanto estuve así, pero a lo lejos pude distinguir el sonido del choque entre dos rocas, solo que ahora era más fuerte y luego hubieron más choques igual de estrepitosas. No sabía que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento y tampoco me atrevía a voltear.

Pasó unos minutos, yo continuaba moviendo mis pies con una agilidad extraña para mi, solo que al ultimo mis pies se movían más pesadamente. El bosque parecía que nunca terminaba. No pude seguir mas, estaba jadeando y con la respiración entrecortada, lo unico que pude hacer fue recostarme sobre un arbol .

No podía continuar más, los ojos se me cerraban. Estaba muy cansada. Luché sin exito para mantenerlos abiertos, pero estos estaban empecinados en cerrarse. Poco a poco, fui integrandome en la noche, en la oscuridad, en el ambiente. Hasta que mis ojos se cerraron completamente y no volvieron a abrirse....por esa noche.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me desperté muy exaltada y jadeando sin parar. Y lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue: ¿Donde estaba?. Observé con detenimiento mi alrededor. Me encontraba en una habitación que se me hacía familiar. A los pocos segundos todo lo ocurrido del dia anterior pasaron velozmente por mi mente como si fueran una serie de flashes.

Lo medité por unos segundos más, claro como no se iba a ser familiar esa habitación si era mi nuevo cuarto durante toda la temporada de universidad. Recordé todo: la pequeña reunión que hubo en la casa de los Black donde mi madre me visitó, la incómoda despedida en el aeropuerto, cuando vi por primera vez el exterior de la Universidad de Alaska, cuando conocí mi nueva habitación (esta), y tampoco pude evitar recordar cuando los vi a el y a sus hermanos en la recepción o incluso tambien la pequeña charla-discusión que tuvimos en el restaurante italiano.

No podía creerlo,y todo eso solo ocurrió en un día. Era increíble.

Pero ahora que ya estaba conciente de donde estaba, había otra cosa que rondaba por mi cabeza. ¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior?. Al parecer todo fue un terrible sueño que tuve como producto de todos los impactos no deseados del día anterior. Pero parecía tan.... real.

En eso el extraño grito de una chica me sacó de mis cavilaciones, solo que el grito no era de horror, mas bien se parecía al grito de una fan cuando ve a su actor favorito en vivo y en directo.

Me paré inmediatamente de la cama. Hoy era mi primer día en la universidad, asi que según mi horario a las 6:30 am debería de bajar a desayunar para luego comenzar las clases a las 7:00 am.

Que raro que los estudiantes ya estaban en la Universidad tan temprano, podía escuchar las voces de unos chicos caminando alegremente cerca del edificio donde yo estaba. Será que las personas acá son muy puntuales o será que yo....

Me quedé estática por un momento al pensar en la otra posiblidad. Fijé mi mirada velozmente hacia el reloj.

¡Eran las 7:10! Pero como fue que me quedé dormida!.Maldije al reloj por no haberme despertado como debería haberlo echo a las 6:30 am.

Me dirigí rápidamente al armario para sacar mi ropa. ¿Es que tanto me pudo haber afectado ese sueño para haberme echo tan tarde?. Genial, mi primer día y ya había comenzado con el pie izquierdo. No quería ni imaginarme como iba a ser mi vida durante todo el año.

Salí de la habitación después de tomar el cronograma de estudios y mi mochila, le puse llave y me subí al ascensor torpemente. Dejé el edificio en un minuto, corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia el Pabellón A, donde según mi cronograma iba a tener clase de Filosofía Contemporánea en el aula 201.

Pasé de frente la cafetería, no tenía tiempo de desayunar aunque a mi pobre estómago no le gustaba la idea. Cuando entre al Pabellón A, todo estaba desierto. Las clases ya habían empezado.

Me apresuré por buscar el aula 201. _"A ver....180..186..190...198..201...si aquí esta." _

Me paré enfrente del aula y respiré hondo. Pude oír como el profesor hablaba acerca del método de estudio y todo eso. Toque la puerta.

Hubo un silencio...y nadie me abría la puerta. Volví a tocar, a los segundos ví al profesor abrir la puerta.

- Llega tarde.-dijo

- Yo...lo siento-respondí con timidez. Todo el salón estaba escuchando la menuda plática con el profesor.

- Que no se vuelva a repetir-contestó con tono serio-pase.

Entré al salón.

- ¿Cual es su nombre?-inquirió

- Ehh...Bella Swan-contesté

- Bien, sientese al costado de la Srta. Maxwell-tuve que seguir la trayectoria de su mirada para adivinar quien era mi nueva compañera de clase.

Antes de dirigirme hacia mi nuevo sitio, me percate bien de que no haya algún Cullen por ahí sentado. Tuve suerte...por esta clase.

- Hola-me saludó mi compañera- yo me llamo Christine Maxwell y tu eres Bella Swan.-su voz era dulce y un poco aguda.

-Hola-saludé por cortesía. La observé solo por un segundo,pero fue suficiente para ver sus rasgos faciales. Su rostro era pálido con facciones muy bien formadas y tenía los ojos de color marrón oscuro. Sus labios eran delgados y delicados, tenía el cabello largo y hermoso de color castaño. Su contextura era delgada y delicada. Era bonita.

En sí su palidez no me asustaba, aquí en Alaska parecía normal tener el rostro de color nieve ya que siempre el cielo estaba nublado y no había signo del sol.

- Espero que seamos amigas-dijo

- Claro-parecía que en cuanto a mis relaciones interpersonales iba progresando. Nunca había conseguido una amiga tan rápido, y ahora había batido el record.

La clase pasó normal, el profesor Brown, asi se apellidaba, terminó de explicar acerca de las calificaciones y metodos de estudio, como siempre ocurre en la primera la clase. Parecía ser que mi día iba a ir mejorando poco a poco.

Christine me platicó disimuladamente que tenía dos hermanos, uno -sino me equivoco- se llamaba Alexander y el otro Matt. Me contó que Alexander y ella recién había comenzado la Universidad pero Matt ya estaba por el segundo año. No pudimos seguir conversando ya que el profesor Brown nos pilló y tuvimos que callarnos si no queríamos problemas.

_RING!_ Tocó el timbre. Era un alivio, había sobrevivido a mi primera clase, si seguía el resto del día sin encontrarme a los Cullen por ahí, era porque raramente tenía suerte.

Me paré del asiento y me dispuse a salir del aula. No se como pero Christine apareció a mi lado.

-Bella ¿qué clase tienes ahora?-inquirió mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

-Ehh...creo que..-me fijé en el cronograma- Ecología.

- Ay que mal, yo estoy en otra clase.-respondió apenada- en que aula te toca?

- En la 160-conteste media ida, me pareció ver a Alice con Jasper al pie de las escaleras mirándonos fijamente a Christine y a mi.

-Bien, entonces pasaré a verte al finalizar la clase-me dijo y se alejó a paso veloz de mi. Cuando volví a pasar la vista hacia la dirección donde había visto a Alice y Jasper, estos también habían desaparecido.

Era extraño, pero lo mejor era tratar de no cruzar palabras con los Cullen, y menos con Edward.

Las dos clases siguientes pasaron rápidamente, gracias a Dios . Mi pobre estómago estaba reclamando alimento hace unas horas. Christine me iba a ver siempre al finalizar las clases y esta vez me tocaba con la profesora Mitchell en la ultima clase antes de tocar el descanso.

_" 10..9..8...7..6...5..4..3..2..1...RING"._ Sí, al fin.

Salí apresuradamente del salón y mi nueva amiga ya estaba esperando afuera.

-¿Como es que llegas tan rapido?-le pregunté

- Pues, mi salón salió antes que el tuyo-respondió-pero eso no importa, vamos a la cafetería, te voy a presentar a mis hermanos.

Inmediatamente me jaló suavemente hacia el comedor. Cuando llegamos, entramos y me dirigió hacia una mesa que estaba en una esquina. A lo lejos pude visualizar a 4 personas sentadas en ella.

Me comenzaba a sentir incómoda, iba a comer con personas que no conocía y aparte sentía que me miraban fijamente a mis espaldas. Me giré disimuladamente , ahi estaban los 5 hermanos Cullen sentados en la esquina opuesta mirándome o mejor dicho taladrándome con la mirada. Me pareció ver a Edward intentar pararse pero la mano de Alice lo detuvo y le susurró algo.

-Hola chicos, ella es mi nueva mejor amiga Bella-su voz me hizo reaccionar y volver a donde estaba.

No me había equivocado, habían 4 personas al frente mío mirándome con atención.

- Hola, Bella-me saludó uno -yo soy Matt, hermano de Christine-Matt tenía las mismas facciones que Christine solo que de forma masculina, era pálido y su cabello era medio trinchudo de color castaño claro. Sus ojos eran de color marrón oscuro al igual que su hermana. Se podía notar los formados músculos que guardaba por debajo de su camiseta.

- Hola-respondí -un placer

- Yo soy Ellen, la enamorada de Matt- dijo una chica mirándome fijamente.- Un gusto

Ellen tenía cabello lacio y de tamaño medio largo de color marrón, sus ojos eran del mismo color de su cabello solo que más oscuro. Su cara palida y un poco alargada pero muy bien contorneada. Era simpática.

- Mucho gusto.-contesté

- Yo soy Ryan, enamorado de Christine-me regaló una sonrisa que me dio un poco más de confianza. Al igual que los demas tenia su rostro palido y sus rasgos eran buenos. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que de los demás y su cabello era oscuro y rebelde.

- Un placer- comenzaba a cansarme de decir puras palabras de cortesía.

- Hola, y yo soy Alexander, supongo que ya sabes que soy hermano de tu mejor amiga- me regaló una gran sonrisa.- es un placer conocer a alguien como tu- fue el primero en tenderme su mano.

Alexander tenía facciones faciales excelentes, con su piel de color de la nieve y tersa, sin ninguna imperfección. Su cabello era de color azabache desordenado que le daba un toque rebelde, algunos de sus mechones terminaban en punta. Se notaba con mucha facilidad los musculos que tenía bajo su camisa. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos, a pesar de ser del mismo color de sus hermanos guardaban algo misterioso. No podía negarlo, el chico tenía lo suyo. Seguro muchas chicas estaban detras de el.

- Hola-le tendí mi mano por cortesía, el la agarró dulcemente, se arrodilló y la besó. Su piel estaba helada, debía ser por la baja temperatura que había en Alaska. Hubo un silencio muy incómodo en todo el comedor, alzé mi vista, todos nos estaban mirando y yo lo que odiaba ser el centro de atención.

Solo hubo un ruido que derrumbó el tenso silencio que se habia creado en el ambiente. El ruido de una silla arrimarse. Giré mi vista, era Edward, se había levantado de su silla furioso y salió disparado del comedor. No pude evitar preocuparme por el.

Después de eso todo volvió a la normalidad, aunque sabía muy bien que todos los chismorreos que habian era de lo que apenas había sucedido. Christine me trajo mi almuerzo, no se cuando lo fue a pedir pero ahí estaba.

Tuve que contenerme mucho por no abalanzarme sobre el plato de comida como una canibal, mi estómago había estado chillando hace ya varias horas. Comí lo más educadamente posible pero aún creo que lo hice demasiado rápido.

- Ustedes, no comen nada?-pregunté al ver que ninguno de ellos tenía una bandeja en la mesa.

- No, nosotros comemos en casa- respondió Matt.

- Y que clase tienes ahora?- pregunto Alexander

- Ehh...-busqué mi cronograma-..Lengua y Literatura

- Que coincidencia!, yo también-repondió animado.

Terminé de comer justo cuando tocó el timbre.

Todos nos paramos y cada uno se fue por distintas direcciones, excepto Alexander y yo que nos dirigíamos a la misma aula.

- Y vives aquí en Alaska?- me inquirió mientras caminábamos por los pasillos.

- No, yo vivo en Forks, pero tuve que venir aquí para estudiar- respondí

- Entonces vives con un familiar?-preguntó interesado

- De hecho vivo en una de las habitaciones de acá, no tengo ningún familiar en Alaska-contesté

- Entiendo.

Llegamos al aula 203,entramos inmediatamente.

Un escalofrío pasó por mi cuerpo cuando vi a Edward sentado mirándome fijamente, luego pasó su vista por Alexander. Los dos se miraron, no se por que pero con odio. Si las miradas matasen los dos ya hubiesen muerto hace mucho.

En ese momento había tres cosas de las que estaba completamente segura:

- La primera, tenía un rencor hacia Edward y su familia por haberme abandonado, pero no podía quitar el hecho de que aún seguía sintiendo algo por Edward.

- La segunda, Alexander y sus hermanos eran diferentes a los demás y sabía que guardaban algo siniestro entre ellos.

- Y la tercera, no sabía exactamente la causa, pero Edward y Alexander se guardaban un profundo odio.

¿Acaso existía el odio a primera vista?....pues no lo sé.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Termineeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...que alivio....weno , de verdad perdonenme, no era mi intecion dejar de actualizar por tanto tiempo, es que mis padres de la nada dijeron que nos ibamos de viaje ya q ya comienza el cole, y pues a penas regresé , lo primero que hice fue entar a la compu y comenzar a escribir. Lo siento..=(**

**¿me perdonas????? =(**

**weno, se que no lo merezco por dejar tanto tiempo..pero de todas maneras lo intentaré...**

**¿reviews???????????**

**espero que me dejen sus comentarios, si les gusto el capi si ono ..o era lo que espernaban....tengo muchas ideas para el fututro del capi...pero tng q ordenarlos. u_u**

**weno me despido...y esta vez les doy mi palabra q no m voi a demorar tanto como esta vez....**

**bye cuidense...besos ^_^**

**PD: ¿M PERDONAS????? T_T....¿REVIEWS?...agradezco a todos los que me dejaron su huellita..gracias.**


	7. Tensión

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero este fanfic es originariamente mio.**

**N/A: ok....les doy el permiso..e incluso tienen todo el derecho de colgarme, pisarme, patearme, golpearme, fusilarme, ahogarme, puñetearme, y todo lo que termine en "arme"....xD..por no cumplir con mi promesa de actualizar rapido...y encima me demoro mas que antes....meses...meses..deje mi pobre fanfic abandonado...y a mis lectoras/os ( si es que hay)...sin capis....de verdad LO SIENTO...lo digo de todo corazon...pero como toda escritora tengo una buena razon para esta GRAN DEMORA..pero no les voi a hacer demorar mas..por mi excusa.....les contare abajo mi desgracia..=(**

**sin mas que decirles...lean....y espero que lo disfruten ....**

**Miel Amarga**

_" Quiero libertad, pero estoy limitado. Intenté alejarme de ti, pero soy un adicto"_

**_Capitulo 7: Tensión_**

Llegamos al aula 203,entramos inmediatamente.

Un escalofrío pasó por mi cuerpo cuando vi a Edward sentado mirándome fijamente, luego pasó su vista por Alexander. Los dos se miraron, no se por que pero con odio. Si las miradas matasen los dos ya hubiesen muerto hace mucho.

En ese momento había tres cosas de las que estaba completamente segura:

- La primera, tenía un rencor hacia Edward y su familia por haberme abandonado, pero no podía quitar el hecho de que aún seguía sintiendo algo por Edward.

- La segunda, Alexander y sus hermanos eran diferentes a los demás y sabía que guardaban algo siniestro entre ellos.

- Y la tercera, no sabía exactamente la causa, pero Edward y Alexander se guardaban un profundo odio.

¿Acaso existía el odio a primera vista?....pues no lo sé.

·······································································································································································

········································································································································································

_Nerviosa.....agitada.....angustiada......alterada.....intranquila....perturbada......frustrada...e.....inquieta_.

Esas eran algunas de las emociones que sentia en esos momentos. La forma en que se observaban los dos, tan dura y friamente, me estaba chocando demasiado. ¿Pero que era lo que estaba pasando? Sus miradas contenian demasiado odio reprimido...nunca llegué a pensar que Edward podria alcanzar a odiar a alguien tan efusivamente, yo lo conocia y el no era asi...el no era rencoroso... a no se que lo que haya pasado o le hayan echo sea muy perverso y vil. Mientras que Alexander, a el lo acababa de conocer hace unos momentos en la cafeteria, la verdad es que no sabia mucho de el pero parecia una buena persona, y no creia equivocarme.

En todo caso...¿que le pudo haber echo Alexander a Edward para que terminen de esa manera?...¿o viceversa?, y si ese fuera el motivo..¿acaso no se acaban de conocer recien?....¿o es que ya se habian visto desde antes?,...tenia demasiadas dudas en mi cabeza,y dudas que no se iban a aclarar por el momento.

El ambiente estaba demasiado tenso, a pesar de estar asi solo unos segundos, comenzaba a creer que mi cabeza iba a estallar como una bomba de tiempo en cualquier momento.

Simplemente no aguanté más, Edward y Alexander seguían en su guerra de miradas y yo no tenia que estar ahi de espectadora si no lo quería. Además tenía muchos problemas y cosas en que pensar como para seguir pidiendo más.

Intentando ignorarlos lo más que pude, respiré hondo y saqué fuerzas. Me dirigí hacia el escritorio del profesor en silencio, dejando atras a Alexander.

- Buenos Días, ¿Cuál es su nombre?- inquirió el profesor

- Bella Swan- respondí inmediatamente

- Y yo soy Alexander Maxwell- mi cuerpo se estremeció sin razón al escuchar su voz cerca de mi y luego de unos segundos sentí como uno de sus brazos rodeaba mis hombros dando la sensación que éramos amigos de toda la vida.

Parecía ser que al fin los dos habían dado por finalizada la ilogica lucha que estaban llevando. Era realmente extraña la forma en que repentinamente el humor de Alexander había cambiado, hace unos momentos se mostraba frío y calculador dentro de una batalla de miradas que yo no lograba comprender y ahora estaba a mi lado exhibiendo una gran sonrisa al profesor.

- Bueno chicos- dijo tras dejar su lapicero a un lado y sacarse sus lentes- aquí tienen sus libros, vayan y tomen asiento.

Alexander se vio obligado a cambiar la postura que habia adoptado, para que busquemos facilmente nuestros sitios.

Miré alrededor mientras comenzaba a caminar buscando algún lugar, casi todas las carpetas estaban ocupadas, exeptuando dos al fondo. Rogué a Dios que no esten cerca a la carpeta de .... oh no!. Me detuve en seco.

¡DIOS!, por que nunca escuchas mis suplicas?!!!.

Creia que mi día iba a mejorar, pero definitivamente estaba equivocada, mi desgraciada suerte habia echo que los únicos sitios disponibles esten al lado de ...Edward. Lo único que me reconfortaba-aunque no del todo- era que las carpetas eran individuales y no en parejas como era en la otras aulas.

- Bella, ocurre algo?- oi preguntar a Alexander al notar que me detuve.

- mmm... no, esta todo bien..- comenze a caminar nuevamente muy nerviosa dirigiendome hacia mi sitio y no pude evadir la mirada profunda que Edward mantenía en mi.

Incómoda, me apresuré por llegar y me senté inmediatamente.

Genial, traté todo lo posible de no toparme con los Cullen durante todo el día, para que en la clase de Lengua y Literatura me tenga que sentar al costado del Cullen que menos quería ver: Edward. Mientras que a mi otro costado se encontraba Alexander.

- Bien, alumnos. Ahora que estamos todos, comenzaremos las clases.-el profesor empezó dando las pautas de su curso y despues empezó ha explicar el tema que correspondía al día. Todo el tiempo hice lo posible para atender la explicación, repito: hice lo posible, solo lo pude intentar ya que tener a dos personas que te miren de reojo a cada minuto no ayudaba demasiado. Asi que al darme cuenta que no valía la pena más seguir esforzándome en vano por escuchar la clase preferí dirigir mi mirada hacia el reloj y perderme en el. Todo sea, con tal de tratar de olvidar el pequeño detalle que estaba sentada al lado de la persona que aún más amaba en el mundo y que irónicamente tambien guardaba rencor.

Las manecillas del reloj se movían mas rápido de lo habitual, por lo menos algo tenía que tener a mi favor. Seguí concentrándome en contar los segundos, que más podía hacer? Solo esperaba salir viva de ahi.

- Bella..- su voz aterciopelada me llamó en un susurro lo suficiente para que solo yo lo lograra escuchar claramente. No podría confundir su voz con la de nadie mas. Edward me había llamado, y yo solo me limitaría a ignorarlo como lo habia estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo. Era lo mejor.

- Bella...- volvio a repetir, mientras que cambiaba de posicion para acercarse más a mi, lo que provocó que su dulce aroma me embriagara como solia hacerlo antes. Me mantuve estática.

- Escúchame...-cogió suavemente mi brazo lo que hizo que una descarga electrica recorriera por mi cuerpo.

- Yo no tengo nada que escuchar- contesté lo más friamente posible y me safé de su agarre. Todo el tiempo no me atrevia a mirarle a los ojos, porque si lo hacía sabía muy bien que terminaría perdida en ellos.

- Bella, porfavor..

- Acaso no has entendido que ella no quiere hablar contigo?- eso si me sorprendió. Alexander había oido todo y ahora estaba saliendo en mi defensa.

- Esto es algo que no te incumbe-respondió Edward de forma amenazadora.

- Pues claro que me incumbe, si Bella es mi amiga-me empezé a tensar mas de lo que estaba, todo se iba por un mal lugar.

- A ver, que pasa allá atrás?- Nunca en mi vida estuve agradecida por que un profesor nos llamara la atención, pero siempre había una primera vez. Si no hubiera pasado, no estaría segura que riendas tomaría la discusión que se habia estado formando.

- Nada profesor, disculpe- dijo Edward.

- Entonces, Sr. Cullen como se supone que ha estado atendiendo la clase, digame que figura literaria se muestra en el primer ejercicio.

- Pleonasmo- respondió seguro de si mismo. El profesor miro el ejercicio un momento y luego enfocó su vista en Edward.

- La próxima procure estar un poco más atento.-eso fue lo único que le dijo, al parecer la respuesta que había dado era la correcta, característico de el. Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

- Veamos ahora si la Srta. Swan corre la misma suerte, a ver respóndame el segundo ejercicio- la leve sonrisa que había en mi rostro desapareció instantáneamente y quede paralizada por el pánico. ¿qué es lo que iba a responder si no había prestado atencion a su clase y me la pase todo el rato mirando el reloj?..ay no..estaba en aprietos. No podía creerlo, el primer dia de clases y ya tendría mi primer 05.

-Ehh...- como he de suponerse, no sabia que contestar.

- Hiperbatón-susurró Edward de una forma casi inaudible para los demás.

- Bella, es hiperbatón.- esta vez fue Alexander quien me sopló.

- Y bien cual es su respuesta?, creo que fue suficiente tiempo para pensar- me apuró el profesor

- Es Hiperbatón- respondí aun dudosa.- el profesor me observó inquisitivo durante unos segundos.

- Parece que se ha salvado por poco, espero que atienda la clase como debe ser.

- Sí, profesor- contesté

- A ver, ahora pasemos con el Sr. Maxwell...-no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpido por el timbre que daba por finalizada la clase.

- Supongo que será para la proxima vez. Los veo mañana y pueden retirarse.- me levanté casi frenética de mi silla y salí apresurosa del aula, no quería cruzar palabras con nadie más durante un buen rato. Y habría logrado mi cometido de no ser por que Edward se las ingenió para taparme la salida.

- Bella, es necesario que hable contigo...

- Creo que ya te dije que no hay nada de que hablar-le contesté de manera hostil aunque sabía que en el fondo de mi corazón, no me agradaba nada hablarle de esa forma, pero ya era suficiente.

- Es por tu bien, por favor- pude notar una gran tristeza en sus ojos cuando lo observé. Sentía que todo esto le dolía, al igual que a mi.

- Edward, ya no sigas- la mascara fría que intentaba mostrar ante el y sus hermanos se estaba desavaneciendo y si no me iba de ahí en ese mismo instante podría ser que todas mis emociones que estaban guardadas salgan a flote.

- Otra vez, estas molestando a Bella?- oi la voz de Alexander proveniente de mi espalda.

- Creí haberte dicho que esto no te incumbe, Maxwell- la vista de Edward se dirigió hacia atras mío.

- Y yo creí haberte dicho que Bella es mi amiga y que me importa lo que pase con ella,Cullen-respondió igual de amenazadora.

- ¡Tu no sabes nada de ella!- Edward alzó un poco su voz pero aún asi sonaba calmado y frío.

- Y acaso tu si?- Alexander no se quedó callado. Todo esto ya estaba llegando a mis límites, si es que ya no lo había echo. No pude más.

- ¡¡¡¡Es suficiente!!! ¡¡¡Dejen de discutir!!! -las lagrimas salieron liberadas de mis ojos.- Alexander, tu no sabes nada de mi, no sabes por lo que estoy pasando....y...- dirigí mi vista hacia Edward- acaso no te das cuenta que todo esto me duele?. De haber sabido que todo esto iba a suceder juro que no se me habría ocurrido venir aquí, por nada del mundo.- no aguanté más y salí llorando de ahi.

Me sentía frustrada e impotente, no sabía como iba a sobrevivir todo el año si el primer día había sido un martirio. Lo único que hice fue correr, correr y correr hacia mi habitación que ahora se convertiría en el lugar de mis penas. El lugar de mi sufrimiento.

············································································································································································

·············································································································································································

La ducha de una hora que había tomado realmente me tranquilizó y me ayudo a aclarar mi mente despues de el momento de frustracion que habia atravesado.

Lo habia meditado todo cuidadosamente bajo las gotas de agua, medité cada palabra que salio de mi boca, cada palabra que pronuncié, y me pareció que fui un poco dura con Alexander. El solo intentaba apoyarme, pero en si, la verdad era que el no tenia ni idea de cómo yo me sentia en esos momentos. Aún así tendría que disculparme con el al siguiente día, no fui nada cortez y tendria que enmendarlo.

Y con respecto a... Edward. Todavía seguiría manteniendo el mismo plan que antes: ignorarlo, a el y a su familia todo el tiempo posible.

Lo que ocurrió hace unas horas, fue algo incontrolable, algo que no pude evitar. Los sentimientos estaban reprimidos hace ya varios meses, para ser mas especificos hace 10 meses, y simplemente lo que ocurrió en la clase de Lengua y Literatura, fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Sencillamente estallé.

Pero lo que si puedo evitar, es que eso se vuelva a repetir, es mas no iba a volver a ocurrir. De eso estaba segura. Había flaqueado, había mostrado mi rostro debil a Edward, lo que menos quería que ocurriese sucedió. Una vez, y no habría una segunda.

Salí de la ducha con una toalla cubriendo mi cuerpo y me dispuse a acercarme al armario para sacar un atuendo. Me vestí tranquila, no tenía apuro y luego dirigí mi vista hacia el reloj. Este marcaba las 5:00 de la tarde. Fue un alivio que "eso" ocurriera justo al término de las clases del dia. De no haber sido así, ¿cual vendría a ser mi excusa por la faltar a una clase?

No me imagino explicándole a un profesor mi complicada vida, es mas tampoco lo haría. En todo caso diría que me sentía mal y que me tuve que retirar a mi habitación. Pero ese no era el caso.

Mire por un momento alrededor de mi habitación, mi vista se centro en la mininevera que tenia, caminé hacia ella y la abrí. Estaba algo vacía, por no decir que estaba completamente vacía. Tendré que salir a comprar algo para llenarla, siempre era bueno tener un extra de comida, sólo por si acaso.

Tambien aprovecharía para relajarme y darme un respiro, aparte de comprar algunas cosas más que necesitaba. No habían dejado tareas ni trabajos el primer dia de clases, asi que se tenía que aprovechar para algo productivo el tiempo libre que obtenía.

Cogí mi pequeño bolso y salí de la habitación.

···········································································································································································

···········································································································································································

- Mamá, Papá. Los quiero mucho-decía con ternura un niño de aproximadamente 6 años. Hace un buen rato que los habia estado observando. Era un tipico modelo de familia: padre, madre e hijo. Al parecer eran muy unidos y lo principal de todo:se notaba claramente que eran felices. Estos se encontraban en la banca de al frente de donde yo estaba sentada, en medio de la plaza.

- Nosotros tambien mi amor-respondió su madre dándole una sonrisa cálida.

- ¿Quieres comer una manzana acaramelada?- pregunto entusiasmado el padre al niño.

-Siiiii!!!!!!!!-contestó con la misma efusividad mientras se paraban y se alejaban poco a poco de mi vista.

Suspiré cansinamente, me había quedado observando a esa familia desde que me había sentado en la banquita después de haber tenido que recorrer toda la plaza buscando las cosas que me hacían falta. Desde un comienzo ese niño tomó toda mi atención.

Era muy tierno y tenía un aspecto angelical, siempre regalaba una sonrisa a todas las personas que pasaran por ahí. Sus padres lo cuidaban mucho y se notaba a leguas que lo querían. Era un niño muy afortunado.

Imagenes repentinas de mi infancia salieron de mi subconciente, cuando gozaba de mis primeros años. Solía jugar con mis muñequitas, salir al parque con mis padres. Todo esto-claro está-que era antes de la separacion de mis progenitores. Luego, mi vida cambió un poco, pero todavía podía sentir el calor familiar. Lo único que podía decir es que no me quejaba de mi vida.

¿Cómo podía imaginarme que después de unos años, mi vida se complicaría demasiado?

¿Vampiros? ¿Licantropos?. Definitivamente, si me hubieran comentado algo acerca de ellos hace tres o dos años, no lo habría creído. Pero mirenme, ahora trato de arreglar problemas "vampíricos"

El niño de la plaza, lo vuelvo a repetir, es muy afortunado pero aunque odio decir esto, la fortuna- la felicidad algún día tiene que acabarse. Llega repentinamente, y de la misma forma en que llega, se va.

Lo digo, porque sé muy bien como funciona esto, lo sé muy bien y no es nada agradable.

Una vez más vi cómo la alegre familia pasaba por mi lado, solo que ahora cada uno de sus integrantes llevaban una mazana acaramelada alrededor de sus dedos.

- Mi vida ya está anocheciendo, ya es hora de que volvamos- observó la madre del niño. Sin más que decir o de refutar, el niño accedió sin ningún tipo de berrinche.

-Pero mañana podemos volver, verdad?- preguntó el niño.

- Claro que sí- contestó ahora su padre.- Ahora vámonos que ya está anocheciendo, y tú- señaló divertidamente a su hijo- tienes que dormir.

Una vez más sus padres mostraron preocupación hacia el y....oh no!.. pero cómo me pude haber olvidado?

Oh rayos! Reené debe estar con ataques de histeria. Se suponía que debía llamarla apenas llegue a Alaska, osea ayer. No puede ser.

Me levanté casi frenética del banquito y me dirigí a una cabina telefónica. Eran estos, los momentos en que odiaba que mi celular haya estirado la pata. Pero la verdad es que nunca me llevaba bien con la tecnología, regalo hereditario de parte de mi madre.

Saqué mi monedero rápidamente y deposité las monedas en la pequeña ranura del teléfono. Marqué el número del celular de mi madre y esperé.

-¿Alo?- escuché al otro lado de la línea telefónica

- ¿Mamá?- respondí

- Bella?.. ay hija, por que no me has llamado hasta ahora?...crei que te había pasado algo-dijo preocupada

- Lo siento mamá , es solo que se me hizo imposible llamarte, ya sabes todo el papeleo...la matrícula-era obvio que esa no era la verdadera razón por la que se me había olvidado llamarle, y eso lo sabía muy bien.

- Está bien, hija. Lo importante es que llamaste, tarde o temprano pero lo hiciste.-respondió Reené- y ya llamaste a tu padre?

- No, aún no. Pero ahora lo hago.-dije.

- ¿y Cómo está todo?- inquirió

- ehh....todo esta muy bien, no te preocupes-"si claro, todo está perfectamente bien" comenté para mis adentros.

- Has echo nuevos amigos?- preguntó curiosa

- Mamá, recién es mi primer día, no esperas a que conozca a toda la universidad en un solo día verdad?

- Si, creo que estas en razón.

- Bueno, mamá...esto ..me tengo que ir, ya se está poniendo un poco tarde aquí- la verdad es que esa no era la razón para cortar, sino que la conversación se estaba poniendo un poco inquietante.

- Está bien, hija..prométeme que me vas a volver a llamar.

- Claro, mamá.

- Bueno, adiós hija...cuidate mucho-se despidió

- Si mamá, adiós. Saluda a Phill de parte mía.-dije

- Ok, adiós- colgué el teléfono.

Después de hablar con Reené, hablé rápidamente con Charlie, con él no hubo ningún problema, solo preguntó lo necesario y listo. Eso era algo que me gustaba de mi padre.

Al terminar, me volví a dirigir a la misma banquita donde me habia sentado momentos antes, sin más que hacer cerré mis ojos para poder sentir la brisa del aire rozar mi rostro.

Al instante, sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado. Abrí mis ojos y me fijé qué persona era.

- Alexander?- dije incrédula

- Hola, no quise asustarte. Lo siento, solo pasaba por aquí cuando te vi.-se disculpó inmediatamente.

- No, no me asustaste, es solo que no imaginé encontrarme contigo aquí- respondí

- Si quieres...me puedo ir..-dijo parándose del asiento

- No!, quiero decirte algo- este era el momento perfecto para disculparme con el por lo sucedido en la clase de Lengua y Literatura.

Alexander pareció meditarlo por unos segundos y accedió a mi petición. Volvió a tomar asiento junto a mi.

-Bueno, lo que te quiero pedir son disculpas por lo que pasó- no era necesario entrar en detalles, sabía perfectamente que el sabía a qué me refería.- creo que fui algo descortez contigo, no debí de haberte hablado así, es que...-Alexander me cortó velozmente. No pude continuar.

- No tienes que disculparte Bella, es normal que hayas reaccionado asi, no te sientas culpable-me consoló

- De todas maneras, estaría mas tranquila si aceptas mis disculpas-dije

- Si eso te hace feliz, acepto tu disculpas-me regaló una sonrisa, casi tan deslumbrante como el de ..Edward.

- Gracias-solo me limité a responder eso.

- Aunque talvez podría entender mejor tus acciones si me comentaras que sucedió con Cullen-dijo curioso

- Bueno...esto..-no estaba segura de contarle mi triste vida a un chico que recién había conocido, yo no solía ser esa clase de personas que se abrían totalmente y le narraban toda su vida a un desconocido. Pero....Alexander no era un desconocido verdad?...digo, conozco a casi toda su familia y creo que Christine, su hermana, me considera su nueva mejor amiga.

- Si no quieres decirmelo, no lo tienes que hacer-la voz de Alexander me hizo volver a la realidad.

- No, si quiero decírtelo-no se como salieron esas palabras de mi boca, pero ya lo había dicho y no podía dar marcha atrás.- esto..bueno..lo que pasa es que - no sabía como comenzar, suspiré hondo y continué- Bueno, tu sabes que yo vengo de Forks, ahi vivía con mi padre,mmmm... pues yo conocí ahí a Edward y a su familia-al pronunciar su nombre sentí claramente un dolor pulzante en el pecho- los dos nos enamoramos..y..-todo esto era muy duro para mi, no era facil contarle mi depresiva vida a alguien.

- De verdad no tienes que contarmelo si no te sientes a gusto-volvió a recalcar, parecía que se había percatado de mis nervios.

- Bueno, la cosa es que Edward me dejó después, por algo que a mi parecer no tenía demasiado peso. Me abandonó, el y toda su familia, y eso es algo que no se los voy a perdonar- lo dije rápidamente, ignorando lo que Alexander había dicho al último.

Al fin se lo conté, y no iba a entrar en demasiados detalles como que los Cullen eran un clan de vampiros.

- Ahora te puedo comprender un poco más- contestó Alexander- y pues creo que estás en tu derecho de actuar de esa manera. Es común que sientas ese tipo de rencor hacia una persona que te dejó.

No sabía exactamente que debía responder. Comenzé a sentirme algo apenada.

- Bella, no te sientas mal. Te prometo que yo te voy a ayudar a superarlo, te voy a apoyar en todo lo que necesites, siempre cuenta conmigo y... tambien si quieres en mis hermanos-me guiñó un ojo divertido.

-Gracias- fue lo único que pude articular

- No, más bien gracias a ti, por confiar en mi, sé que no nos conocemos mucho y seguro ha de haber sido duro para ti contarme lo que sucedió, pero aun asi lo hicistes. Gracias-de inmediato se paro del asiento .

- Que te parece si para compensartelo, vamos a comer algo..yo invito-anunció entusiasmado mientras que me tendía su mano.

- Esta bien-respondí y tomé su mano. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió mi brazo pero no le hice caso. No creo que sea mala idea, asi que no perdia nada. Alexander parecía buen chico y me agradaba cada vez más.

Así pues, nos dirigimos a un restaurante. Ordené mi menú, y me extrañó el hecho que Alexander no ordene nada para el, este solo me respondió que ya había comido en su casa y si tragaba un pedazo más de comida explotaría. No rondé más en el asunto, no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Durante la cena, Alexander me contó cómo era su familia, me habló acerca de sus hermanos, de sus padres, de todos. No pude descartar el hecho de que sentí que la familia de Alexander se asemejaba en algo a los Cullen.

Después de que Alexander me termine de contar los interminables líos en que sus hermanos y el se habían metido, decidimos que ya era hora de irnos. Me fijé la hora en mi reloj de muñequera. Eran las 9:00 pm....increíble. ¡Qué rapido se había pasado el tiempo¡

- Bueno, de verdad, gracias por todo Alexander. Lo pasé muy bien-le agradecí

- Me alegra que no te hayas aburrido

- Nunca me podría aburrir contigo a mi lado, eres demasiado divertido-exclamé

- Al fin alguien que lo reconoce-me regaló una sonrisa

- Bueno, adiós-me despedí

- Adiós, nos vemos mañana, duerme bien.- me dio un beso amistoso en la mejilla.

Sin más, como Alexander me había acompañado hasta la puerta de la universidad, sin descartar el hecho de que me ayudó a cargar las cosas que había comprado,me adentré a mi nuevo hogar. Mi universidad. !Qué raro sonaba eso¡

Después de todo el día no había sido del todo malo, logré conocer un poco más a Alexander y estoy segura que será un gran amigo.

Llegué a mi habitación, saqué la llave de mi bolso y abri la puerta. Inmediatamente prendi la luz y dejé mis cosas sobre mi cama.

Al instante mi vista se centró en una sola cosa que estaba repentinamente encima de la cama: _mi casaca_

Y es que no solo era mi casaca, sino que era la casaca que habia dejado ayer en el restaurante italiano trás la discusión que había tenido con Edward y Alice. Lo había dado por perdida.

Eso solo significaba una cosa: que en mi ausencia alguien había entrado a mi habitación y había dejado mi casaca encima de mi cama.

Inconsciente aún , tomé la casaca entre mis manos, cuando me di cuenta que bajo de ella había una nota con las letras bien contorneadas y marcadas.

Esa letra, la había visto miles de veces, era imposible equivocarse.

_**"Lo siento"**_

No decía más, sólo eso, una única frase.

_Una frase que significaba muchas cosas._

···············································································································································································

················································································································································································

**Terminé al fin!!!!, bueno de verdad como les decía arriba ... LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PERDONENMEEEEEE..... pero no sabia que el cambio de un colegio normal a otro pre universitario iba a ser demasiado drastico....de verdad no me dan tiempo ni de respirar...tareas , examenes trabajos, y mas exmaenes...ahhhh..es demasaido estresante....pero ya como que me estoy acostumbrano mas al metodo...asi que ya se esta haciendo un pco mas facil....por eso regresé....de verdad en serio...espero que me perdonen....claro si se acuerdan de mi...=(**

**de seguro ya se habran olvidado de este fic...=(**

**weno..espero actualizar pronto...y demorarme demasiado..talve el viernes de la proxima semana...**

**creo que no pierdo naaa con ¿REVIEWS??????????? =(**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO..GRACIAS...^^**


	8. Reyes Rojos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, son de la grandísima autora Stephanie Meyer, pero este fanfic es originariamente de mi propiedad. No está permitido publicar este fic en algún otro sitio sin autorización previa.**

**N/A: Bueno otra vez aquí, de verdad gracias por leer, ya saben que un fanfic sin lectores no es fanfic, Ahora me las he ingeniado como sea para poder actualizar lo mas rápido posible...bueno...nos leemos abajo ^^.. pero antes un saludo especial a Clau77 ..gracias por apoyarme.=D ^^ Bueno sin más que decirles por el momento los dejo en paz XD**

**Miel Amarga**

_"Ven y sálvame, estoy en llamas. ¿no lo ves?. Solo tú puedes ponerme en libertad, ven y sálvame. Sálvame."_

**_Capítulo 8: Reyes Rojos_**

Inconsciente aún , tomé la casaca entre mis manos, cuando me di cuenta que bajo de ella había una nota con las letras bien contorneadas y marcadas.

Esa letra, la había visto miles de veces antes, era imposible equivocarse.

_**"Lo siento"**_

No decía más, sólo eso, una única frase.

_Una frase que significaba muchas cosas_

**************************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************************

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento....

Mi subconsciente no podía dejar de repetirlo. Es que ¿cómo una simple frase podía causarme tal revolución en mi ya destruida cabeza?. Debería estar molesta, con rabia, maldiciendo todo, tirando las cosas por los aires, es que ¿cómo Edward osaba a entrar a mi habitación aprovechando mi ausencia?. Porque era claro que Edward era el que había dejado mi casaca ahí, su letra lo delataba. No podría confundirme en nada.

Esa letra, bien marcada, redonda y alargada al mismo tiempo. Simplemente su caligrafía personal era un retrato de puros símbolos que mostraba su personalidad, su forma de ser, sencillamente mostraba su perfección y.... pero ¿qué era lo que estaba pensando?

Borré de inmediato, en menos de un mini-segundo ese pensamiento de mi mente. Como estaba diciendo, debería estar echando chispas por la visita no esperada que había recibido. Éso solo me hacía comprender algo, que ahora mi habitación ya no era tan personal que digamos. Si entró una vez aquí, lo podría hacer muchas veces más, lo podría hacer él o alguien más.

Sólo que por alguna extraña razón, yo no sentía ningún tipo de ira o de coraje, sino que más bien creo que mi corazón se ablandó por lo menos durante un segundo.

Un solo segundo en que quise salir corriendo de ahi y buscar a Edward sea donde sea, decirle que no me importaba todo lo que había sucedido, que lo seguía amando y nunca lo iba a dejar de hacer. Un solo segundo en que mi corazón, mi razón, todo, absolutamente todo flaqueó y quise gritar a los siete mares que lo amaba.

_Un segundo_

Pero al siguiente segundo, todo se desvaneció. La razón y el dolor hizo de las suyas como lo había estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo, me hizo volver en si , me hizo recapacitar y meditar bien lo que había estado queriendo hacer hace solo un pequeño instante.

_"Tonta", _me dije para mis adentros, _"ya han pasado 10 meses y aún no lo puedes superar dignamente". _

_"Tonta, Bella"_

Dejé que la casaca se deslizara suavemente de mis manos, volviendo a donde había estado minutos antes: Encima de la nota, ocultándola de mi vista. Exactamente donde debía permanecer.

Respiré hondo, me erguí y me dirigí al baño. Ahí me cambié de ropa, poniéndome una pijama de la línea _Victoria´s Secret_ , era la más decente que tenía en esos momentos. Los demás parecían, literalmente, estropajos para limpiar los pisos.

Todo el tiempo que me tomé para realizar ese acto, mantuve mi mente en blanco, no pensaba en absulatemente nada. Era lo mejor, si quería descansar bien esa noche. Luego me dispuse a volver a la cama, retiré todo lo que había encima de ella.

Excepto dos cosas: la casaca y la nota.

Es más ni siquiera los observé, estos estaban en la esquina superior de la cama, así que no tomaban mucho espacio que digamos. Apagué el interruptor de la luz, y me adentré en las sábanas. Cerré los ojos y esperé que Morfeo me lleve en sus brazos como solía hacerlo todas las noches.

Pasaron 10 minutos. Aún seguía esperando.

_"Rayos, no puedo conciliar el sueño",_ pensé.

Voltié mirando hacia la otra dirección, tal vez cambiando de posición me resultaría más fácil dormir.

5 minutos después, _"Esto no resulta"_

Todavía mantenía los ojos bien cerrados y me encontraba quieta. Dos minutos más tarde, ya podía sentir que mi mente se iba divagando poco a poco, junto con mi subconsciente. Un momento más y al fin podría dormir como Dios manda.

Pero la alegría no duro mucho, o en este caso creo que sería lo más conveniente decir el sueño.

Sin razón alguna todos los perros que habían alrededor de la Universidad, comenzaron a ladrar y algunos incluso a aullar.

Me moví un poco, lo suficiente para taparme los oídos con la almohada, _"creo que alguien no quiere que duerma hoy", _refunfuñé molesta. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo?, justo cuando estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño después de arduos intentos, los perros comienzan a ladrar. Y por si acaso yo no estoy en contra de los perros ni nada, sólo que a veces podían llegar a ser tan inoportunos....

En ese preciso instante un ventarrón de aire rebotó contra mi ventana provocando un ruido estruendoso, me exalté de sobremanera sentándome rápidamente sobre mi cama.

Busqué con mi vista el lugar donde se produjo el ruido, ¿es que tan fuerte pudo ser el ventarrón para llegar hasta abrir la ventana?. El aire helado, propio de Alaska, empezó a filtrarse velozmente y me puso los pelos de gallina.

Terminé de levantarme dispuesta a cerrar la ventana lo más rápido posible, o sino estaba segura que pescaría un resfriado y eso lo menos que necesitaba ahora. No pude evitar al asomarme por la ventana, ver el cielo oscuro. Era hermoso, estaba despejado y se veían fácilmente las estrellas; y la luna, estaba bella como siempre.

Los perros aún no cesaban de ladrar y aullar, hasta podría asegurar que lo estaban haciendo mucho más fuerte que antes. Bajé mi mirada, pude divisar el pequeño bosquecito que estaba al lado del edificio. Todo parecía dentro de lo normal, ahora que me fijaba más en el panorama que tenía al frente mío me percaté que había uno de esos árboles grandes y antiguos relativamente cerca de mi ventana. Respiré profundo y me dispuse a por fin cerrar la ventana, cuando en un ágil y veloz movimiento una sombra trepó el gran árbol posándose lo más cerca de mi ventana.

Todo fue tan repentino, que no tuve tiempo de razonar bien lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo único que pude visualizar fue unos terroríficos ojos rojos que me observaban cautelosos y amenazadores a la vez.

De pronto, mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, mi vista se tornó oscura y la respiración se me hizo dificultuosa; perdí el equilibrio y sentí como mi cuerpo caia hacia el suelo, pero nunca llegué a chocar contra el.

**************************************************************************************

***************************************************************************************

Abrí mis ojos más perezosamente que lo usual. Tardé un tiempo en que mi vista se acostumbrara a la luz que había en la habitación.

Logré diferenciar lentamente los colores que envolvían la habitación. El techo era blanco, seguí bajando; las paredes de igual manera eran blancas, habían pequeños cuadros colgados en ellas. Esperen un momento, ¿dónde me encontraba?

Comenzé a analizar más profundamente el sitio, casi todo era de color blanco, había una pequeña mesita a mi lado y unas dos camas más a parte de la mía. Terminé de deducir donde estaba gracias al pequeño aviso que estaba pegado en una de las paredes de mi derecha, en la parte superior.

**"Guarde silencio"**

Recitaba el pequeño anuncio, mientras que abajo se encontraba la imagen de una persona con uno de sus dedos en forma de una línea perpendicular cayendo sobre la línea horizontal de su boca. Signo de silencio.

Sólo ahí pude estar completamente segura de donde me encontraba: en la enfermería de la Universidad.

Ahora que esa duda ya estaba despejada, quedaba otra que despejar.

¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

No pude continuar razonando, unas voces y pasos provenientes de afuera llamaron mi atención.

- Señorita ya le dije que no puede entrar, ella tiene que descansar- decía una voz de mujer

- Por favor, prometo no despertarla, solo quiero verla- insistía la otra persona. Su voz era más aguda y melodiosa que la anterior, casi podría decir que se parecía a la de Alice..- De verdad, confíe en mi. Lo único que quiero es ver como se encuentra- ¿Alice?, era ella, ¿qué estaba haciendo aquí?

- Bueno, pero solo por un momento- accedió la otra persona.

- Gracias- agradeció Alice

Al darme cuenta que estaban a punto de entrar por la puerta, me volví a acostar y me hice a la dormida. Esperaba que funcionara, si Alice había venido era por que quería hablar conmigo, quería tener esa charla que hasta ahora no se daba y yo haría lo posible para que eso no ocurra. Aparte no estaba en mis mejores momentos.

La puerta se abrió, y oí unos pasos que se acercaban.

- Recuerde que prometió no hacer ruido ni despertarla-advirtió la mujer, por lo visto era la enfermera.

- Si no se preocupe y gracias-respondió Alice, con su voz melodiosa, daba la sensación de que estaba cantando.

Sentí que los pasos de la enfermera se acercaban a la puerta y salía tras cerrarla despacio.

-Bella -susurró Alice al pie de mi cama

No contesté nada, se suponía que estaba dormida.

- Bella, sé que estas despierta, no me puedes engañar- anunció de manera divertida.Y no se qué exactamente era lo que encontraba divertido.

- ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?- me vi obligada a responder ya que mi plan no funcionó del todo bien, por no decir que en nada, pero aún tenía una arma: la frialdad de mis palabras.

-Quería saber cómo estabas-respondió

- Pues mira ,estoy intentando dormir-dije de manera esquiva, todo el tiempo mantuve los ojos cerrados - además, ¿tú cómo sabías que estaba aquí?-inquirí inexpresivamente

- Estoy segura que hablaríamos mejor si me miraras al rostro, Bella- contestó. No dije nada, tal vez si me mantenía callada todo el tiempo, se cansaría y se iría. Aguardé unos minutos esperanzada en mi nuevo plan.

Alice suspiró cansinamente. "_Buen signo, parece que mi plan surtió efecto"-_ pensé

Pero estaba totalmente equivocada, Alice nunca se rendiría, siempre se salía con las suyas. Aunque quizá ya era momento que cambien las cosas.

- Bueno, ya que no piensas dirigirme la palabra, entonces solo me basta con que me escuches. Yo..-no pudo continuar, le corté rápidamente.

- Alice, no quiero hablar contigo, ni con nadie que tenga que ver con ustedes. ¿por qué no me pueden dejar en paz?. Lo único que consiguen es hacerme más daño de lo que ya han echo.-exploté, me levante tan rápido de la cama que no pude evitar marearme un poco. Cosa que no le di importancia, había otros asuntos más primordiales que eso.

- Bella, sé que todo lo que ocurrió te hizo mucho daño, nosotros tampoco lo pasamos del todo bien. Aún nos seguimos sintiendo mal, por favor solo tienes que escucharme.- dijo preocupada, todo esto no le agradaba a ella, al igual que a mi.

- Pero yo no quiero escucharte-respondí con voz apagada, hubo un silencio por parte de ella -todo lo que ustedes me dijeron eran puras mentiras, me hicieron creer que era parte de su familia, que era como su hermana...todo eso fue una mentira, yo nunca les importé, nunca.....por eso me abandonaron-mi voz se quebró, y unas pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, pero yo no lo dejaría.

- Eso no fue así, Bella, lo único que te puedo decir es que nada de lo que tu has dicho es cierto, todos nosotros estamos muy afectados y en especial Edward. Él más que todos.-dijo con voz firme, parecía que lo decía del alma, parecía que lo decía de verdad- No sabes cuánto deseo terminar de arreglar todo esto, pero eso no me corresponde a mi, sino a Edward.

-Entonces, ¿para qué has venido?, ¿acaso no te mandó Edward para a reglarle sus cosas?- no podía creer que esas palabras salieran de mi boca, pero estaba de verdad muy dolida, no lo podía evitar.

Ella no dijo nada, se quedó impactada por lo que dije. Luego de un segundo recompuso su rostro a uno tranquilo.

- Bella, yo vine aquí porque ayer tuve una visión en donde te desmayabas, no lo vi con claridad, pero creo que alguien te quizo atacar o algo por el estilo-dijo. Era verdad, había olvidado por completo todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, la causa por lo que ahora estaba en la enfermería. _Esos ojos rojos._

- Bella, escuchame, estas en peligro. Por el momento lo único que te puedo decir es que no confíes en los Maxwell. Ellos no son lo que aparentan.-dijo con toque misterioso.

- ¿los Maxwell?..¿ahora quieren que deje de hablarles?- esta vez refuté algo amargada, no podría desconfiar de ellos, se mostraron muy cordiales conmigo la primera vez que los conocí, todos ellos eran buenas personas y me caian bien. No iba a permitir que Alice ni nadie hablen mal de ellos.

- Tienes que creerme, ellos guardan un oscuro secreto, Bella, por tu bien, tienes que alejarte de ellos-por otra parte Alice sonaba muy veraz, pero en quien confiar ¿en la familia que te abandonó o en la que te acogió?

La puerta se abrió inesperadamente. Alice y yo volteamos a ver quien era.

-¿Bella?- era Alexander acompañado de Christine, apenas entraron en la habitación intercambiaron miradas para luego quedarse observando a Alice, con ¿odio?. No estaba segura.

No se cuando fue,en qué preciso momento apareció Jasper, pero ahi estaba: al lado de Alice.

- ¡Bella!-oi que alguien pronunciaba mi nombre.

Lo pronunciaba de la forma en que sólo él podía hacerlo. Edward. Su silueta apareció atrás de Alexander y Christine. Todos dirigieron su vista a el, pero él sólo mantenía su vista fija en mi.

¿Cómo fue en que una conversación entre dos personas se convirtió en una guerra de miradas entre 5 personas en solo un instante?

**************************************************************************************

**************************************************************************************

**Bueno, se que este capítulo es un poco más corto que el de los demás, pero lo intenté alargar, y no se pudo. Tenía que quedarse ahi. U_u**

**pero miren el lado positivo, he actualizado rapido!! =)...no se cómo les habrá parecido este capitulo, diganme si les gusto o no .o si falta algo...algo que me haya equivocado..cualquier cosa. Acepto de todo..exepto insultos, claro esta XD**

**BUENO... les agradezco a tods los que me dejaron su huellita y tambien a los que agregaron a mi fic en alertas o favoritos, talvez ahora se animan a dejarme su huellita tambien =)**

**QUE MAS?? ahh sii..pues gracias por leer y todo...pronto las cosas se van a ir aclarando un poco más,, y por el momento no voy a pner un EDWARD POV.. porque si pongo uno me voy a ver obligada a revelar muchas cosas, y nooooo...xd Tdo lo van a saber pocoa poco,,, conforme avanza la historia.**

**Bueno ahora si los dejo...gracias !! espero que dejen reviews...a si me dan más animos de actualizar rapido, ^^**

**bye cuidense todos...nos leemos pronto!! **

**PD: NO PUEDO ESPERAR A QUE SE ESTRENE NEW MOON....DEBERIA DE SER UN ESTRENO MUNDIAL NO LES PARECE???**


End file.
